johnny's rebooted pokemon adventure
by darkdemon99
Summary: A young boy named Johnny Titan has just turned 10 years old and is now a Pokemon trainer he now has his starter pokemon and he is traveling along side him is Ash Misty and Brock from the kanto region together they travel all through the Johto region getting badges and making new friends but will friendship still last when 2 friends have to face each other in the Johto Leagues.
1. prologue

**PROLOUGE CHAPTER:**

 **THE BOY WHO CAN TALK TO POKEMON**

 **This is my rebooted Pokémon OC story this is the first part of a long Saga this story and others like this story will take place in season 3 of Pokémon during the Johto episodes all the way through Hoenn, and Sinnoh and Unova and even Kalos and my OC character Johnny Titan will be going around these five regions along with Ash and his friends from Brock and Misty in Johto. May Max and Brock in Hoenn. Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh. To Iris and Cilan in Unova. And finally Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in Kalos. Also my OC character will have a special power that will be explained I do not own anything about Pokémon or the characters I only own my OC characters and the nicknames I give my Pokémon please review unless your rude then don't review but if you have nice things to say or helpful advice I'm all ears now with that out of the way let the story begin.**

"My name is Johnny Titan and to understand what your about hear you need to believe in the impossible can you do that for me? Fantastic" I narrated.

"It all happened 6 years ago back when I was a 4 year old kid when my parents and my siblings and I went camping in the Ilex Forest that's when it all changed" I narrated again.

 **(Ilex Forest 6 years ago)**

My family and I were setting up our camping gear and tents and other stuff while I wandered off until my mother noticed I was gone.

"Thalia have you seen your little brother anywhere?" Our mother asked.

"Sorry mom I haven't seen Johnny anywhere maybe Bobby knows" Thalia said to our mother.

"Thank you dear" Our mother said as she walked off to find Bobby.

As our mother walked towards my older brother she started to ask him the same question.

"Bobby son have you seen your brother?" Our mother said.

"Sorry mom I haven't seen him" Bobby said.

"Ok I'm getting worried now your sister told me she hasn't seen him and now you're saying the same" Our mother said as she was biting her lip in panic.

"Hey maybe he's with dad since dad is fishing right now maybe he took Johnny with him why don't you go ask dad" Bobby suggested while looking at our mother.

"Your right I'll go find your father" Our mother said as she walked off towards the fishing spot.

While our mother went off to find and talk with our father Bobby and Thalia started to talk to each other.

"Hopefully mom finds dad and asks him if he's seen Johnny" Bobby said looking at Thalia.

"I hope so too cause it's not like him to wander off and I'm starting to get twice as worried as mom is" Thalia said.

"Well we won't know till mom comes back with dad and at this rate then dad and I will go looking for him" Bobby said.

Meanwhile back in the forest a 4 year old me was wandering the forest giggling and enjoying myself while that was happening 2 small Pokémon one green and one pink were following me in secret.

Meanwhile back with our mother she had started walking to the fishing spot our father was until she noticed he was already coming back.

"Hi sweetheart I got us some nice fish is everything ok" Our father said as he noticed her panicked look.

"Yeah I was coming to see if you had seen Johnny cause I think he wandered off cause Thalia and Bobby both haven't seen him so I'm getting worried now" Our mother said.

"Well then let's go back to camp and I'll get Bobby to help me look for him" Our father said making our mother smile.

Meanwhile back with the four year old me I kept wandering around the forest until three houndour came into view not looking very friendly as all three slowly came towards me as they slowly started to chase me.

Meanwhile back with my family after our parents came back my father looked at my brother.

"Ok your mother has informed me that Johnny wandered off and is missing so here's what's going to happen Bobby and I are going to go look for him, Thalia I want you to use your Pokémon and look in another area" Our father said.

"Right" Bobby said nodding his head.

"Ok Daddy" Thalia said.

"And what do I do?" Our mother asked.

"I want you to stay here sweetheart just encase Johnny wanders back here at least will know if he comes back" Our father said.

"We should also have our walkie talkies so we can inform each other when one of us finds him" Bobby said as he handed out walkie talkies.

"Good idea son ok let's go" Our father said as everyone started to leave.

Meanwhile I was being chased by three Houndour's using my little legs to run as fast I could while these three Houndour's kept chasing me while two mysterious Pokémon followed.

Back with my family my father and brother went one area while my sister went a different area as they kept on looking until they heard a scream.

"Daddy did you hear that scream" Thalia said through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah Bobby and I heard it were heading towards where it came from" Our father said as he and Bobby started running.

"Ok then I'll meet you both there I have a strange feeling that scream might have been Johnny" Thalia said through the walkie talkie while she ran too.

Meanwhile back with me I kept getting chased by the three Houndour's as they kept blasting fire around me as I let out screams.

"Why are you chasing me Houndour's what did I do to you" I said as my voice was squeaky as I kept running.

While I was being chased the two mysterious Pokémon kept following as they looked on curiously.

Meanwhile back with my family my father and brother and sister were running towards the sounds of the screaming.

"I hope we get there in time" Bobby said running along side our sister and father.

"I hope Johnny isn't hurt or worse" Thalia said.

"Well let's hope we dont find out" Our father said.

Meanwhile back with me being chased by the three Houndour's until I ended up in a corner while the Houndour's were slowly making there way towards me.

"Oh come on what did I ever do to you guys huh I was just walking around" I said as I glared at the three Houndour's.

"Houndour's" The three Houndour's howled and growled at me.

"Fine you want to try then go ahead let's see what you got" I said standing my ground as I kept glaring at the three Houndour's.

"Houndour's" The three Houndour's roared as they blastest fireballs towards me making me dodge two of them but the third one knocked me down.

Meanwhile not to far away my Father and older brother and sister had ran right into the area that the three Houndour's had me cornered in and they saw them attack.

"Oh god Johnny" My sister Thalia screamed as she saw the Houndour's attack me.

"Dont you dare attack my son, Go Magmar use Thunder punch on them" Our father yelled as he threw his pokeball and out came his Magmar ready to fight.

"MAGMAR" Magmar roared as he used Thunder punch on one of them.

"Yeah nobody picks on our little brother but me go Feraligatr " Bobby shouted only to be slapped by Thalia for his rude insult.

"Dont you dare talk about beating on our baby brother when one of those Houndour's just attacked him" Thalia shouted as she hit Bobby hard in the head.

"Right sorry but Feraligatr use Ice beam on those two other Houndour's now" Bobby shouted out as Feraligatr charged.

"FERALiGATR" Roared as he used Ice Beam on the two other Houndour's.

While Magmar and Feraligatr were fighting the Houndour's my Big sister Thalia came running towards me.

"Oh god Johnny hold on ok please for me" Thalia said as tears ran down her face.

"I feel dizzy Big sis" I said slowly.

"It's ok sweetie Bobby, Dad and I are here were going to take you back to the camp" Thalia said as our father and Bobby came running towards us.

"Thalia what's wrong is Johnny ok" Our father said.

"I don't know dad he said he felt dizzy before he passed out in my arms but he has a fever and has some bruises around his arms" Thalia said.

"Thalia here give Johnny here I'll carry him back to camp while you and dad follow and make sure those Houndour's dont follow us" Bobby said as Thalia handed my body over to Bobby and he started to run while Thalia and our father followed with Magmar and Feraligatr following as well.

While my older siblings and my father were running back to the camp my mother was worried walking around the camp site until she heard voices and she turned to look.

"Mom get the medical stuff out now Johnny was attacked by three Houndour's" Bobby screamed out as he came into view so our mother could see my bruised body.

"Oh god my baby boy" Our mother said in a scared tone as she gathered the medical stuff out ready to be used.

"I'll get a bucket and we can use Feraligatr to use ice beam to make ice" Bobby said after he set my body down in the tent while our mother and Thalia got to work bandaging my bruises.

"How did this happen?" Our mother asked trying to stay come.

"Three Houndour's cornered him and attacked him luckily he dodged two of the attacks but the third one hit him and he hit his head on a small mountain hill" Our father said.

While my family was busy taking care of me none of them saw the two mysterious floating above them but my father and Bobby's pokemon saw them and started making sounds.

"Magmar" Our father's Magmar roared as it started to shoot fire at the two mysterious pokemon.

"Feraligatr" Bobby's Feraligatr roared as it started to shoot water at the two mysterious pokemon.

"Magmar what are you doing" Our father ran over to his Magmar to stop him.

"Yeah Feraligatr chill out ok" Bobby said as he ran over to his Feraligatr to stop him.

"Hey I know those two Pokemon there Celebi and Mew but what are they doing here?" Thalia said as she looked at the now named pokemon.

"I don't know but it is strange that they come all this way what do they want?" Our mother said looking at Celebi and Mew as they both flew around and then flew into the tent I was in.

"Hey don't go in there" Bobby snapped as he saw Celebi and Mew enter the tent as my family followed.

As my family came into the tent they saw both Celebi and Mew using some glowing power on me.

"Hey what are they doing to him" Bobby said as Celebi and Mew used some glowing power.

"Look Celebi must be healing Johnny's wounds with his glow cause there all healing" Thalia said as my wounds started to vanish.

"OK but if Celebi is healing his wounds what kind of glow is Mew using on him" Our mother said looking at the two legendary pokemon.

"Maybe it's a healing power as well?" Our father said. but it looked like he wasn't sure.

"Well we won't know until they finish what they're doing" Our mother said.

As my family left the tent afew days went by as I was still laying in the tent but when I was going to wake up I would be in for a shocking discovery.

" **Oh I do hope Johnny wakes up I know Thalia hasn't slept well since those Houndour's attacked him"** A mysterious female voice said.

 **"Trust me he will be fine but I do agree with you Bobby even is worried even if he will won't admit it"** A rough male voice said making me stir awake.

"Ugh mom, dad what are you talking about" I said as I was slowly waking up making the two mysterious voices talk again.

 **"Wait did he just hear us talking and did he just answer us?"** The mysterious female voice said sounding shocked.

 **"That's just crazy no human** **could** **ever hear us speak and no human could ever talk back to us"** The rough mysterious voice said jokingly.

 **"Then why did he answer huh please enlighten me on that"** the mysterious female voice snapped back.

as I woke up fully when I noticed that the two voices didn't sound like my parents so when I woke up and saw my brother's Feraligatr and my sister's Meganium in my tent looking at me.

"That's weird I swear I heard voices talking just now I mean it's not like you both could talk" I said as I laughed a little thinking my siblings Pokemon could talk.

 **"Oh good he thinks we can't talk that's a good sign then"** the same voice I've heard which now turns out to be Feraligatr.

 **"You idiot we were in the clear and you had to mess it up"** the same female voice I heard which turns out to be Meganium as she used her vine whip to hit Feraligatr.

"Ok this is crazy why can I hear you both talk this is insane no pokemon should talk" I said in a panicked voice as my family heard my voice as they came into the tent.

"Son are you ok" My mother asked looking at me.

"Oh I'm just wonderful mom minus the fact I can hear Feraligatr and Meganium talk like human inside my head" I said still a little freaked out.

"Did you hit your head after you got attacked or are you messing with us?" Bobby said.

"I'm not messing around I'm serious I heard Meganium and Feraligatr speaking like humans in my head" I said as I glared at my brother.

"Ok son let's calm down and start from the beginning just ignore your brother ok" Our mother said trying to calm me down.

"Ok like I said I just woke up and I heard voices and I thought it was you and dad cause I heard Bobby's and Thalia's names from the voices but when I woke up fully I notice that Feraligatr and Meganium were in my tent." I said as I started to talk about what was going on.

"Ok then son please continue" Our mother said as she continued to rub my back.

"And I laughed because I thought maybe they talked but that's crazy because no Pokémon can talk but when I was about to go back to resting that's when I heard the voices and I heard the voices coming from Feraligatr and Meganium" I said still feeling upset.

"I still say that attack those Houndour's caused you has caused you to be crazy" Bobby said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going crazy it's the truth" I said still glaring at my brother.

"Bobby that's enough your brother is having a problem and in this family we don't think bad about each other this that clear" Our mother said with her motherly tone she uses when one of us are in trouble.

"Your mother is right Bobby your brother is stressed enough without your insults" Our father said.

"I know mom and dad and I am sorry but come on hearing Pokémon talk through your head that's something you see in a movie or TV show" Bobby said.

"Or maybe it's not" Thalia said as she finally spoke.

"Oh god not you too Thalia are you believing this" Bobby said as he shook his head.

"I don't know what to believe in but I do know that maybe Mew had something to do with Johnny being able to hear Pokémon" Thalia said.

"How did you come up with that theory" Bobby said.

"Well if you think about it both Mew and Celebi came to Johnny's tent and both of them had their hands glowing and since we already know that Celebi used his glowing hands to heal his bruises maybe Mew used it's glowing hands to give him the powers to hear Pokémon speak human in his head" Thalia said as everyone looked at me.

"Maybe but I think we should head back home until we figure out this" Our father said as everyone agreed.

After we left the camp area and headed back home I walked around our land to see if these powers were real or if I really went crazy but after a couple of weeks and months went by and it got harder when I was in school having to hear the Pokémon as they battled and after that I stayed in my room not wanting to come out until my big sister Thalia came to check on me.

"Hey there Johnny you doing ok little brother" Thalia said as she came into my room and sat on my bed with me.

"Hi Thalia can I ask you something" I said not looking at her.

"Sure sweetie you can ask your big sister anything that's on your mind" Thalia said as she picked me up and set me on her lap.

"Am I a freak or a monster Thalia?" I said alittle worried to hear her answer.

Why do you think you're a freak or monster" Thalia asked a little concerned about what my answer will be.

"Well I mean I have these powers that let me understand and hear Pokémon speak human I mean why was I given this power what reason did Mew have to give me this power what if other people knew they would call me a freak or a monster or something worse" I said as I started shaking.

"Hey there you're not a freak or a monster or whatever you're thinking of calling yourself I think you were given this power for a reason, I think Mew chose you" Thalia said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Mew chose me?" I said confused.

"Yes Mew chose you to walk in between human and Pokémon you have been given a chance to hear Pokémon speak human as a way to help them you can could help Pokémon during a storm or help rescue them from hunters and people wanting to steal Pokémon and who cares what people think of you and who knows maybe there are others like you but to me you will always me my cute little brother" Thalia said as she hugged me.

"Thanks Thalia" I said smiling and feeling better.

"Your welcome now come on it's time for bed so I'll tuck you in" Thalia said as she put me to be and tucked me in.

After my sister put me to bed she went downstairs and found Bobby sitting there.

"So how is he Thalia?" Bobby said as he noticed her sitting across from him.

"How do you think he feels Bobby huh he thinks he's a monster and a freak cause he thinks these powers he got are a curse to him" Thalia said alittle angry.

"Well nothing we can do besides wait it out beside anybody calls him a freak or monster I'll have Feraligatr freeze them" Bobby said with a smirk.

"And here I thought you didn't care about him are we now seeing a heart in you Bobby" Thalia said with a teasing smile.

"No comment there besides making fun of family is given to family only outsider's and strangers don't have that or else they will know what a Pokémon attack feels like" Bobby said.

"And they said your heart grew five times it's size this moment" Thalia said giggling only to get a pillow to the face.

"And that's how I came to having this power and thanks to my older sister she helped me to learn to control it and understand this new power so let's see how it goes when I decide to start my Pokémon journey so come along for the ride and see how it goes" I said as I finished narrating the story of how I got my powers.

 **END PROLOGUE CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 1: Don't touch that dille

**CHAPTER: 1 DON'T TOUCH THAT' DILLE**

 **This is my rebooted Pokémon OC story** **This is my first every Pokémon OC story this is the first part of a long Saga this story and others like this story will take place in season 3 of Pokémon during the Johto episodes all the way through Hoenn, and Sinnoh and Unova and even Kalos and my OC character Johnny Titan will be going around these five regions along with Ash and his friends from Brock and Misty in Johto. May Max and Brock in Hoenn. Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh. To Iris and Cilan in Unova. And finally Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in Kalos. I do not own anything about Pokémon or the characters I only own my OC characters and the nicknames I give my Pokémon please review unless your rude then don't review but if you have nice things to say or helpful advice I'm all ears now with that out of the way let the story begin.**

Everybody wants to be a mas-ter  
everybody wants to show their skills  
everybody wants to get there fas-ter  
Make their way to the top of the hill

each time you try

Your gonna get a little bit bet-ter  
Each step you climb  
It's one more step up the ladder

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
Be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto

Everybody wants to make a statement  
Everybody needs to call their mark  
Stand alone in the victory circle  
Stick their claim where the music starts

Give it all you've got  
You can be the very best ever  
Take your best shot  
What you learn will come together

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in)  
It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude)  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Ohhh  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto! 

"The Johto Region a place full of wonder and adventure with never before seen Pokémon our story begins in a little place called New Bark Town where 10 year old boy Johnny Titan is now of age to start his journey as a Pokémon trainer but it seems our friend is still sleeping" The Narrator said as I Johnny Titan was still passed out sleep with a grin on my face.

"Johnny son it's time to get up or you will be late to Professor Elm's lab" My mother shouted but it still didn't wake me up.

"Don't worry mom I'll wake up Johnny for you hey Feraligatr go upstairs and use a small blast of your ice beam on my brother's legs and feet you know give him a ice cold wake up" My older brother Bobby said to his Pokémon Feraligatr while he laughed.

"Ferali-Gatr" Feraligatr said which meant that he agreed with his trainer and went upstairs to my room.

"I thought you were going to wake up our little brother yourself not send Feraligatr to wake him up for you" My older sister Thaila said as she was giving Bobby a dirty look while she fed her grass type Pokémon Meganium.

"Oh lighten up Thaila besides it will get him up faster so he's not late and misses out on picking his first starter Pokémon" Bobby said with a smile.

"Yeah well you will have to explain what the screaming noise is when he does wake up to see half his body frozen in ice" Thaila said.

"He's not going to scream" Bobby said as he said that on cue both he and Thaila and our mother all heard my scream from upstairs.

"What were you saying about our little brother not screaming" Thaila said as everyone in my house went upstairs only to find me laying on the ground with my legs and feet frozen in ice.

"I Heard screaming is everything ok what happened in here" My father said as he and his Magmar came up stairs to find me on the ground in my PJ's covered in ice from my waist down to my feet.

"Oh why don't you ask Bobby why I'm covered in ice Dad" I said toward my dad as I was glaring at my older brother.

"What does Johnny mean by asking you what happened?" My Dad asked looking at Bobby confused which made my older sister Sigh in innocence.

"What Johnny means dad is Mom tried waking him up so he's not late to Professor Elm's lab but he never answered so Bobby offered to wake him up but instead of Bobby going up himself Bobby sent Feraligatr to use ice beam on Johnny's Legs and feet" Thaila said filling our dad in on what he missed.

"Oh ok then Thank you Thaila now Bobby what you did was not smart next time go upstairs yourself" our Father said looking at Bobby.

"Yes Dad" Bobby said in boredom while Thaila laughed.

"Ok now that that's taken care of WILL SOMEONE MELT THE FROZEN ICE BEFORE MY LEGS AND FEET BECOME NUM" I shouted as I was still frozen from my waist down to my feet.

"Oh yeah sorry son Magmar use a tiny bit of your flamethrower and melt the ice" My dad said to his Magmar.

"Mag" Magmar said as he walked over to me and used a small bit of his Flamethrower and melted the ice.

"Thanks for the help Magmar" I said to my dad's Magmar.

" **No problem Johnny"** My father's Magmar said through my mind with my powers.

"Well now that little excitement is over come on I made breakfast to celebrate Johnny's big day" my mother said as we all went back downstairs to have breakfast.

"So tell me Son today is the day do you know which Pokémon you want when you reach Professor Elm's lab" my father asked me as he started eating.

"Yep I've already thought about who I'm picking dad and I think I'm making the right pick" I said as I ate my breakfast.

"That's good your first Pokémon is always your first friend" Thaila said as she ate her breakfast.

"So I bet your going to pick Totodille I'm I right because Totodille's final evolution is Feraligatr and my Feraligatr is the strongest Pokémon" Bobby said with a grin as Thaila rolls her eyes.

"Oh please Bobby stop annoying our little brother he can pick which ever starter Pokémon he wants" Thaila says.

"Thank you big sis at least you're not bugging me" I said smiling at my older sister.

"So son you know your father is a fighting and fire type person and I'm an electric and psychic type person and Thaila is a grass type person and Bobby is a water type person" My mother said looking at me.

"I know mom and I'm going to pick Fire and dark and dragon type Pokémon and my first Pokémon I get from Professor Elm will be Cyndaquil

"A fire type Pokémon as your starter Pokémon that's my boy" my Dad said with a big grin on his face.

"Cyndaquil is a cute Pokémon and its final evolution is Tyohlosion which is pretty strong Pokémon" My mother said.

"Yeah I know plus I figured if Bobby is a water type Pokémon trainer and Thaila is a grass type Pokémon trainer then maybe I should be a Fire and Dark and dragon type Pokémon trainer" I said.

"That's wonderful son I'm sure you will become a great Pokémon trainer" My Mother said.

"Thanks Mom I really hope I do good in the Gym Battles and then the Johto League" I said looking at my mother.

"Well just remember when you get to the Johto League we will be rooting for you little brother" My sister Thaila said with a smile.

"Thanks Thaila ok mom I'm finished eating I'm going to go and get my stuff ready for my journey" I said as I ran upstairs to get my stuff.

As I ran into my room I grabbed my big backpack and started packing it with the important stuff I would need for my journey.

"Let's see Compass check" I said as I threw my compass into my bag.

"Map check" I said as I put my map into my bag.

As I did that I started to pack my winter jacket and my rain jacket and I packed afew more stuff as I finished packing I went over to my closet and grabbed my clothes to wear.

As I grabbed my Black shirt and put it on I also grabbed my red and black pants and I put them on next I slipped my red leather jacket on along with my black fingerless gloves and I slipped my shoes on.

"Now where are my goggles?" I said to myself as I finally found my goggles and I finally ran downstairs to see my family looking at me.

"What's with the goofy goggles your wearing they look stupid" My brother Bobby said while he was laughing at my goggles on my head.

"Well for your information Bobby I'm wearing my goggles so if I come across a snow storm or a rain storm or a wind storm or even a sand storm I will be ready" I said as I stuck my tongue out at my older brother.

"Well I think they look good on you little brother besides you should always be prepared for any kind of weather" My sister Thaila said looking at me.

"Thanks Thaila well I should probably get going I don't want to be late and miss my chance to get a Pokémon" I said to my family.

"Wait son before you go I packed you a lunch box that will last you until you get to your first gym" My mother said as she handed me my lunch box.

"Thanks mom well I'll see you all when I get to the Johto Leagues" I said to my family as I finally ran out the door.

After I had left my house and was on my way to Professor Elm's lab I noticed a small blue round Pokémon running toward me very excited as it stopped at my feet I noticed the small blue round Pokémon was a Marill and I only knew one person with a Marill.

"Hey there Marill did you sneak away from Lyra again you know you're going to give her a scare again right?" I said as I looked down at Marill.

" **Hi Johnny yes I did sneak away from Lyra it's fun to go on adventures here** " Marill said through my head using my powers as it got excited and ran around my legs in a circle.

"Well come on then let's go take you back to Lyra before she has a panic attack" I said as I picked up Marill in my arms and started walking.

""" **Ok Johnny let's go** " Marill said in a cute way through my head while I used my powers but then we started to hear a girls voice which turned out to be Lyra and she did not look good.

"Or you have just caused her to go into panic mode and you enjoy making her worry" I said to Marill who was still in my arms.

" **OOPS too late for that"** Marill said through my head when I used my powers while also giggling.

"MARILL WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT THIS SECOND THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK MARILL" Lyra shouted as she kept walking around New Bark Town looking for Marill.

"Hey Lyra over here I think I found something of yours" I said as I walked over to Lyra.

"Oh hi Johnny what are you doing today?" Lyra asked.

"Well I was on my way to Professor Elm's lab when this little guy decided to come running at me like an excited bowling ball" I said as I pointed to Marill who was now on the ground still bouncing around.

"Oh there you are Marill you are in big trouble mister making me worry about where you were I hope you didn't cause Johnny any problems" Lyra said as she picked Marill from the ground.

"Oh don't worry Lyra you know I'll always come to Pokémon's need even if it's a hyperactive one" I said to Lyra.

"Yeah so anyway why are you heading to Professor Elm's lab again Johnny" Lyra asked me.

"Well today is the day I get my first Pokémon and start my journey as a Pokémon trainer so I'm leaving early so I can get the Pokémon I want so I don't end up like some guy who missed out cause he slept in or something like that" I said as both Lyra and I started laughing at the joke.

"Well good luck then Johnny and I hope you win the Johto leagues I'll be cheering for you I still got two or three more years left till I can become a trainer but with my luck Marill might run out of the battle before it even begins with how hyperactive it is" Lyra said as she sighed.

"Well Maybe I'll see you around on my travels but I got to go Lyra" I said as I ruffled her hair and started on my path back to Professor Elm's lab.

"Jerk" Lyra said as she fixed her hair while blushing as she and Marill went home.

"Marill" Marill said while in Lyra's arms.

"I do not think of him that way Marill" Lyra muttered to Marill as they arrived home.

Meanwhile walking through a foggy forest, three familiar people named Ash, Misty and Brock all left from Pallet town and they were now heading to New Bark Town to register for the Johto League. After being lost, Misty scolds Ash.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said as he sat on top of ash's head and was pointing at something.

"What Pikachu? Yeah that branch does look familiar" Ash said as he looked at the branch.

"Ash you mean oh no we've been walking around in circles all day you said you knew where you were going and now were lost now where do we go" Misty shouted as she fell to her knees.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you be the one to decide" Ash shouted back as Misty finally stood up and she looked pissed.

"That's a good idea I'll find a way out of here" Misty said as she started to look around which made Ash smirk.

"Come on Misty let's go were waiting for your direction" Ash said as he was teasing Misty.

"Don't rush me Ash I just have to think" Misty said.

"Well this is going to be a brand new experience for you" Ash said teasing Misty again.

"WHERE NOT LOST BECAUSE OF ME" Misty shouted towards Ash.

"Hey yelling never solves anything so just calm down you two need to be more mature like me" Brock said as he stood between Ash and Misty to stop them from fighting.

After awhile Misty's Togepi then hops out of Misty's arms and Pikachu follows after.

"Pikachu Pikachu" Ash said as he started to run after his Pikachu until he saw a mysterious Pokémon at the lake.

"A Pokémon?" Brock said as he was looking at the mysterious Pokémon.

"It's beautiful" Misty said looking at the mysterious Pokémon.

"Huh it sure is" Ash said as he was still looking at the mysterious Pokémon.

As the mysterious Pokémon started to leave Ash started to chase after it only for him and Pikachu and Togepi to fall as Misty and Brock fell aswell when they ran after Ash.

Elsewhere three other people named Jesse James and Meowth who were called Team Rocket were walking and they seemed lost too.

"Will never find our way out of this" Jesse said sadly.

"This fog is thicker then pea soup" James said.

"Yeah without the little chunks of ham" Meowth said.

"Oh it looks like it finally lifted" Jesse said happily.

"Hot diggity dog" James said happily.

"Let's go get lunch" Meowth said happily as the three started running until they came towards a building.

"What's that?" Meowth said.

"It looks like a university?" James said.

"Or maybe some kind of school?" Meowth said.

"Oh if it is a school then maybe we will find some kind of a cafeteria" Jesse said happily as a bunch of Fearow's flew by scaring them and making them run inside the building.

"This is for the birds" Jesse, James and Meowth all said together.

"Is that you nurse Joy thanks for coming over at such short notice I guess I should've called weeks ago but I got caught up in my research project you will find the Pokémon we talked about running around the lab somewhere?" Professor Elm said not even looking up from his research.

"Pokémon" James whispered towards Jesse.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Elm said as he still hadn't looked up from his research.

"Not a problem in the world" Jesse said as she did a fake impression of Nurse Joy.

"Jesse" James said shocked until Jesse hit him.

"Just be quite I'll handle this. Well now that Nurse Joy is finally here what would you like me to do for you" Jesse said as she still used her fake Nurse Joy voice.

"What we talked about on the phone a complete check-up of the Totodille" Professor Elm said.

"Um Totodille?" Both Jesse and James both said wondering what Pokémon that was until Meowth started freaking out as they saw a small blue tiny creature with light purple spikes on it's back.

"Oh silly me how could I have forgotten that I'll take it over to the Pokémon center Bye bye" Jesse said as she still used her fake Nurse Joy voice as she James and Meowth took off with the Totodille.

Thanks' Nurse Joy great to see you" Professor said still not looking up from his work.

Meanwhile back with Ash Misty and Brock they were still walking as they were all tired they finally saw a sign.

"Hey look what that sign say" Ash say's as he Misty and Brock saw a town.

"New Bark Town" Misty said happily.

"Alright" Ash said happily getting off the ground.

"Ash maybe will see another Pokémon just like the one we saw before" Misty said as Ash agreed.

"Hey yeah" Ash said as he thought about the mysterious Pokémon.

"New Bark Town this way to the town where new beginnings blow yes our next adventure starts right here" Brock said as he read the sign.

"Where new beginnings blow I can almost hear the crowd for my first Johto League match. Oh yeah I'm ready" Ash said to himself and then he shouted out.

"What do you think he's ready for Brock?" Misty said.

"He's ready to overcome any obstacle so he can achieve his goal" Brock said.

"The journey starts now right Pikachu look out Johto League were on our way" Ash said as Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder.

"Ash you can't go to the Johto League not until you register first" Brock said as he held Ash in place.

"Oh yeah right" Ash said.

"Look out Johto League were going to register. Do you have any cash just in case they charge a fee?" Ash said happily until he had a thought.

"There's no fee you just sign up at the Pokémon center come on" Brock said as he started walking as Ash and Misty followed him.

"I bet there's a Nurse Joy at this Pokémon Center too" Misty said as Brock just started humming.

Finally Ash Misty and Brock made it to the Pokémon center.

"Oh Nurse Joy" Brock said like a love sick puppy.

"Chansey" A large pink Pokémon with a nurse hat said shocking Brock.

"Chansey you're not Nurse Joy?" Brock said confessed as Chansey clicked a button showing a screen as a video feed Nurse Joy as she was telling where she was.

"Didn't she just say 2:00?" Misty said.

"Yeah it's already 3:30" Ash said.

"May aswell sit down" Misty said as she sat on a bench.

"Maybe she's running late" Ash said.

"We can't just wait around here and hope everything is ok don't you understand Nurse Joy could be in terrible danger let's go find her" Brock said.

"Whatever you say Brock?" Ash said.

Meanwhile as they left the Pokémon center they headed towards the lab and there they saw a lot of officers standing around along with Nurse Joy and Professor Elm.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Misty said.

"Hey Nurse Joy isn't the only familiar face here" Ash said as Brock's face started to heat up and he ran towards the person who was officer Jenny as he flirted with her but failed.

After that Ash Misty and Brock went into the lab to talk with Nurse Joy and Professor Elm.

"I'm afraid someone has stolen a Pokémon" Nurse Joy says sadly.

"Stolen a Pokémon" Ash Brock and Misty all yelled together.

"A new Trainers first Pokémon Totodille that poor girl not to mention another trainer in on his way to pick his first Pokémon" Officer Jenny says.

"Totodille?" Ash Misty and Brock all said wondering what kind of Pokémon that was.

"You see I was supposed to give this Totodille and this Cyndaquil to two new Pokémon trainers today" Professor Elm says as he holds up Cyndaquil.

"It's a Cyndaquil" Brock says excitedly.

"It's so cute" Misty says happily.

"Don't be alarmed this is normal behavior maybe I should explain more New Bark Trainer's get to choose 1 of 3 a Chikortia a grass type Pokémon or they can pick a Cyndaquil which is a fire type Pokémon or they can choose a Totodille a water type Pokémon" Professor Elm said holding two pictures.

"Awe a water type I would pick that one" Misty says.

"New trainers back home get to pick from either a Charmander or a Bulbasaur or Squirtle but I got Pikachu" Ash says to Professor Elm.

"Well if those were the Pokémon you got to choose from I'd say you come from Pallet Town" Professor Elm says.

"Yeah that's right I'm here to register for the Johto League" Ash says.

"So I'm guessing you know Professor Samuel Oak" Professor Elm says.

"Yeah Professor Oak gave me Pikachu and he's a really good friend of mine and he was over for dinner the other night" Ash say's.

"Yeah he sure is a great person have you ever met him yourself Professor Elm?" Brock asked.

"Of course I have met Professor Oak I was his top student I remember the first paper I gave him at the university a great paper about the amazing stuff about Pokémon a ground breaking work Professor Oak only gave me an A-" Professor Elm started talking.

As professor Elm was giving Brock a deep discussion on Professor Oak Ash and Misty stayed back to talk with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny while Misty tickled Cyndaquil Nurse Joy told them Professor Elm maybe a Hothead at sometimes but he does care about Pokémon.

"Nurse Joy the reason we came to find you is because I wanted to sign up for the Johto League" Ash said looking at Nurse Joy.

"Oh my I'm sorry I was supposed to be back at the Pokémon center at 2:00 but what happened at the lab I guess I just lost track of time" Nurse Joy said.

"I just feel bad for that trainer she is supposed to pick up her Totodille" Misty said sadly.

"Yeah I mean when I was suppose to get my first Pokémon I got so excited I hardly slept but I'm glad I got Pikachu" Ash said sheepishly.

"And that's when you slept in until 4:00" Misty said trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry Officer Jenny I'll help you find that Totodille" Ash said.

"Will all help find and save that Totodille" Misty said getting excited.

Just then one of Officer Jenny's Officers came over and told them they didn't find any finger prints but they found foot prints so they plastered the foot prints and they let Officer Jenny's Pokémon a Growlithe to smell the foot prints and to track the matching smell.

Meanwhile back with me I had just arrived at Professor Elm's lab as I got in I saw Professor Elm talking to and officer.

"Hey Professor Elm is everything ok did something happen here" I asked looking around at the chaos.

"Oh hi Johnny sorry about the chaos It's just we had a break in and someone stole one of the Pokémon I had ready" Professor Elm said.

"Wait someone stole one of the starter Pokémon which was It" I said alittle worried that my starter that I had planned to get might have been stolen.

"Oh it was Totodille I was so distracted with my research that someone was faking a voice of Nurse Joy and I let them take him" Professor Elm said sounding upset.

"Oh man is Cyndaquil ok then Professor Elm he's not hurt is he?" I asked.

"No Cyndaquil is ok he's with Nurse Joy at the Pokémon center Officer Jenny and some travelers from Kanto region have gone to find Totodille they should be back soon if you could wait here for abit then we can get you your starter ok" Professor Elm said.

"Ok then I'll just sit here and wait I wonder how finding Totodille is going so far?" I asked to myself.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket Jesse, James and Meowth all had ran far away and was now seating on a bench with the Totodille they stole which was attached to Jesse's hair as they tried to pull Totodille off her it was no luck.

After they gave up they decided to phone their boss but then they started to argue which attracted Officer Jenny, Ash, Misty and Brock.

They decided to have a battle which Ash sent out his Pikachu, Squirtle Bulbasaur and his Charizard which went up against Team Rocket's Pokémon in the end Team Rocket blasted into the sky and Totodille was now safe.

As they returned to the Pokémon Center Ash, Misty and Brock all noticed a tall guy with spiky blonde hair and he wore a red leather jacket and he had goggles on his head as he was talking to Professor Elm and Nurse Joy Ash, Misty and Brock decided to come over to tell Professor Elm they rescued Totodille.

"Hey Professor Elm were back with Totodille" Ash said as he held up Totodille who was doing alittle dance in Ash's arms.

"That's great to hear Ash oh before I forget I would like you three to meet Johnny Titan he's a new Pokémon trainer he's come to pick up his Cyndaquil" Professor Elm said.

"Hi there I'm Misty" Misty said as she waved toward me.

"Hey I'm Brock it's nice to meet you" Brock said toward me.

"Hi Johnny I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu" Ash said toward me as he also pointed to his Pikachu.

"Hey" I said looking at the three people near me.

As I continued talking with Professor Elm and Ash, Brock and Misty Nurse Joy finally came out holding Cyndaquil.

"Here you go Johnny your Cyndaquil is fully healed and ready for battling" Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" I said as she handed over Cyndaquil to me.

"Hey there Cyndaquil you ready to be a part of my team" I said as my eyes glowed yellow for a quick second but luckily nobody saw.

" **You can understand me yay and yes I'm excited to be a part of your team let's meet new Pokémon and gain new friends"** Cyndaquil said through my mind as it got excited about being my starter.

"Now Johnny I have your Pokedex and your extra pokeballs along with Cyndaquil's pokeball" Professor Elm said handing me my Pokedex and my extra pokeballs along with Cyndaquil's pokeball.

"Thanks Professor Elms if you don't mind could I give my Cyndaquil a nickname you know so he knows he and I are friends" I said looking at Professor Elm.

"I don't see why not I have seen a lot of Pokémon trainers leave here with their Pokémon and they have given their Pokémon a nickname what name will you give Cyndaquil?" Professor Elm said.

"I was thinking calling my new Cyndaquil the nickname Blaze what do you think Cyndaquil do you like the name Blaze" I said to Cyndaquil who was still in my arms.

" **Yes I like the name Blaze** " Cyndaquil said to me through my powers excitedly as his back started to burst with flames which made me smile.

"I guess Blaze it is so welcome to the family" I said as Blaze aka Cyndaquil got more excited.

"Oh Ash Johnny before I forget you both need to register for the Johto League" Nurse Joy said.

"Ok Nurse Joy here's my Pokedex" I said handing my new Pokedex to Nurse Joy.

"Here you go Nurse Joy" Ash said as he handed his Pokedex to Nurse Joy.

As Ash and I waited for our Pokedex I was talking to my older sister and older brother while I also saw Ash Brock and Misty talking to another Professor named Professor Oak finally Nurse Joy came and gave us our Pokedex's back.

"So if you three are new to the Johto region I would be happy to travel with you guys so you don't get lost" I said.

"Thanks Johnny that would be perfect" Misty said.

"Yeah Johnny Thanks we would probably get lost" Brock said.

"Yeah Thanks" Ash said as his Pikachu agreed.

"Ok well the first Gym is in Violet city but we should go to cherrygrove city so we can get supplies and stuff" I said as Ash Brock and Misty agreed.

As we finally left the Pokémon center and said our goodbyes to Professor Elm and Nurse Joy we now started on our journey first stop Cherrygrove city and soon for Ash and I first Gym badges.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2 Double Trouble Header

**CHAPTER: 2 DOUBLE TROUBLE HEADER**

 **This is my rebooted Pokémon OC story this is the first part of a long Saga this story and others like this story will take place in season 3 of Pokémon during the Johto episodes all the way through Hoenn, and Sinnoh and Unova and even Kalos and my OC character Johnny Titan will be going around these five regions along with Ash and his friends from Brock and Misty in Johto. May Max and Brock in Hoenn. Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh. To Iris and Cilan in Unova. And finally Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in Kalos. I do not own anything about Pokémon or the characters I only own my OC characters and the nicknames I give my Pokémon please review unless your rude then don't review but if you have nice things to say or helpful advice I'm all ears now with that out of the way let the story begin.**

Everybody wants to be a mas-ter  
everybody wants to show their skills  
everybody wants to get there fas-ter  
Make their way to the top of the hill

each time you try

Your gonna get a little bit bet-ter  
Each step you climb  
It's one more step up the ladder

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
Be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto

Everybody wants to make a statement  
Everybody needs to call their mark  
Stand alone in the victory circle  
Stick their claim where the music starts

Give it all you've got  
You can be the very best ever  
Take your best shot  
What you learn will come together

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in)  
It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude)  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Ohhh  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto!

"After meeting some new Pokémon in New Bark Town Ash and his friends and their new traveling friend Johnny Titan there on their way to Violet city so Ash and Johnny can compete in their first Johto League badge" The Narrator said.

"I sure am glad we got to see a real life Totodille" Ash said.

"Yeah and Johnny your Cyndaquil is the cutest Pokémon I have ever seen" Misty said as she was agreeing with Ash.

"Thanks Misty I'm sure Blaze likes being around his new friend's" I said as I was walking beside Brock.

"To bad we didn't get to see a Chikorita" Brock said happily.

"You know my older siblings both have a Totodille and a Chikorita but they both evolved to their final evolution stages" I said.

"Really" Misty said looking at me.

"That's cool I wouldn't mind seeing their evolution stages" Ash said.

As we kept walking Pikachu looked around and started getting our attention making us all look at Pikachu.

"What the matter Pikachu?" Ash said confused until we all noticed a girl standing wearing a white baseball cap with black stripes and a yellow jacket with black stripes.

"Were going to train hard. Hit hard. And knock everybody out of the box. Were in the big leagues and were playing hard ball" The girl said.

"What is that girl doing?" Misty said.

"Idk maybe she's using baseball talk to confuse her opponent" I said with a grin.

"1, 2, 3 strikes their out the other side has retired and Chikorita wins the game" the girl said.

"Chika" The girls Chikorita said happily after winning.

"Chikorita the Pokémon champion pulls out another amazing 9th inning win the fans are going wild" The girl said as she kept on talking baseball.

"Hey a Chikorita" Misty said.

"Cool" Brock said.

"Hey let's see what the Pokedex has to say" Ash said as he and I pulled out our Pokedex's and pointed it toward Chikorita.

" **Chikortia the leaf Pokémon Chikorita releases a sweet relaxing fragrant** **from the leaf on its head"** Both Ash and I's Pokedex's said.

"That little head band on it's head makes Chikorita even more sporty don't you think" Misty said.

"I bet that girl is just starting out as a Pokémon trainer and she got her Chikorita at New Bark Town from Professor Elm" Brock said.

"Well let's see what attacks it uses" Ash said as a Rattata popped out of a bush to battle the girls Chikorita.

"Taking the field for the visitors is Rattata. And up now from the home team it's the vegetation sensation. The grass type that will mow the competition down. The one the only Chikorita. It's game time" The girl said as she was cheering on her Pokémon.

"Chika" Chikorita said.

The Chikorita smiled as the girl said, "Play ball! Tackle attack, now!"

Chikorita charged forward as it tried to tackle Rattata, who dodged the attack.

The girl said, "And the first one slows in the dirt but Chikorita's just warming up. The next one coming straight down the playing field." Chikorita charged again and this time, it landed a direct hit on Rattata, knocking it out.

"Perfect strike! Chikorita's smoking tackle attack knock Rattata right out of the box! This game is over!" Exclaimed the girl as she took out a Pokeball from her jacket and tossed it at the Rattata, capturing it.

The girl cheered as she said, "Another win for Team Casey! Will the fans please rise and salute Casey and Chikorita by singing their victory song."

As we watched the girl sing my eyes glowed yellow for a quick second so I could hear Chikorita singing which I'm glad I did.

"We all love Electabuzz no other teams the same the players charge the field and electrify the game they pitch and catch and run so quick there baseball bats are thunder sticks there power hitters do the trick Electabuzz are favorite pick we love their yellow colors and there black stripes are the best Electabuzz is better then the rest YAY" The girl sang her victory song.

When she had finished singing her song, she returned her Chikorita to its Pokeball and turned around, scaring Ash, Misty and Brock but she never scared me.

She gave us this weird stare that lasted for a few seconds and then, she sprinted towards us like a crazy person screaming.

She stopped right in front of Ash and she said.

"I don't believe it! An honest to goodness Pikachu" She picked up Pikachu from Ash's shoulder and hugged him before she said.

"I just love its shocking yellow coat. Your Pikachu's a grand slam."

Ash walked up to her and said, "Be careful. That's a high voltage Pikachu."

The girl said, "Do you think it will really shock me? What a blast! I always wonder what that's like. Come on, Pikachu. Turn on the juice."

Before Ash could stop Pikachu, he used his Thunderbolt attack on the two trainers, electrocuting them.

"Bad idea..." Muttered the girl

"I tried to warn you." Ash said,

The girl replied, "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it." Ash said.

Ash soon fell down Misty said "I think he's grounded"

"And that's why Boy's and Girl's you should never go near an Electric type Pokémon when it uses an Electric type move." I said with a grin.

Later, we managed to get Ash and the girl to get up and we all headed over to the trees where the girl introduced herself to us.

"My name's Casey. I'm a huge baseball fan and I just became a Pokémon trainer." Casey said with a smile.

"We really like your Chikorita. Did you get it from Professor Elm?" Brock said.

Casey nodded and said, "I sure did.

"Brock looked at Ash and said, "See? I told you."

"I come from Pallet Town and my name's Ash Ketchum" Ash said as he introduced himself first.

"And my name's Brock" Brock said as he introduced himself second.

"Everyone calls me Misty" Misty said exactly.

"And I'm from New Bark Town and the name's Johnny I just got my first Pokémon from Professor Elm aswell" I said with a smile.

"Please to make your acutance" Casey said as she tipped her had to us.

"Pika" Pikachu said happy as he to introduce himself.

"Oh I'm just crazy about yellow Pokémon. Especially with stripes. That's why I think your Pikachu is so adorable. I wish I can have my own Electabuzz. Someday, I may even have a whole team of beautiful yellow Pokémon, all of them with stripes." Casey said as she looked like she was dreaming about Pokémon that are yellow with black stripes.

"How come you like yellow and stripes so much, Casey?" Ash asked Casey.

"My family's been rooting for the Electabuzz for three generations." Casey said.

"That's impressive my older sister cheers for the Electabuzz team which makes my older brother always argue with her sometimes I wonder if I'm the only calm person in my family" I said as Casey got excited about hearing about another fan.

"Wow another Electabuzz fan that so awesome what does your older sister think of the Electabuzz team?" Casey said looking at me.

"Well my sister say's their compassionate about baseball not to mention my older sister's Beedrill really gets into the game my older brother even got stung by my sister's Beedrill when he insulted the Electabuzz team" I said as I laughed alittle remembering when my older brother got stung.

"You mean the Electabuzz baseball team?" Ash asked.

Casey nodded and Ash asked again, "But don't the Electabuzz finish in last place?"

Casey said, "This season is going to be different! This year, they're going to win the series!"

"Well that's a positive attitude" I said but I could hear Ash slowly start to laugh.

"No way! The Electabuzz will be creamed by teams like the Magikarp and the Starmie." Ash said as he laughed.

As Ash kept laughing he never saw me waving my arms around signaling him to be quiet.

"You quit saying bad things about the Electabuzz! They are going to beat everybody!" Casey said.

"The Electabuzz couldn't beat an egg." Ash said.

As the two continued to argue on about the baseball team Casey seemed to finally snap.

"We're going to settle this in a Pokémon battle! Nobody gets away with insulting my favorite team!" Casey said.

"But you don't stand a chance against me. I'm an experienced trainer!" Ash said.

"I don't care how much experienced you are! Nobody makes fun of the team family roots, especially a little wimp who knows zero about baseball and even less about Pokémon!" Casey exclaimed.

"Alright! You're on!" Ash then exclaimed

"Let's have a three-on-three Pokémon battle!" Casey said.

"I don't have to use all of my three." Ash said with a smirk.

"She's new at this, Ash! Don't be too tough on her!" Brock said.

"Try going nice and easy ok Ash" I said.

"But hurry up! We got to get to Violet City!" Misty said

"Don't worry, Misty. It won't take me very long to win this one." Ash replied.

As Casey started off with her Pidgey, "A Pidgey. Boy that takes me back. I remember..." Ash said,

"Quit babbling and start battling will ya! Casey exclaimed"

Ash tossed out his first Pokeball and it was Charizard who came out.

"Ash is going to battle her with Charizard" Brock said shocked about Ash's first choice.

"I think this games going to be a shutout" Misty said as she too was shocked about Ash's first choice.

"I don't think this is what I meant when I told Ash to go nice and easy" I said as Brock and Misty both agreed with me.

Looking back at the battle, Casey had ordered Pidgey to use a Quick Attack but it ended badly as Pidgey bounced off of Charizard's belly and Charizard merely snorted, knocking out Pidgey immediately.

Returning Pidgey, Casey took out her next Pokeball and she called out her Rattata.

"Alright, Rattata! Keep your eye on the Charizard and take it out with a Tackle attack!" Casey exclaimed

As Rattata charged into Charizard, it bounced off of his belly and fainted.

Finally, Casey called out her last Pokémon, Chikorita. As Chikorita wrapped Charizard's neck with its Vine Whip.

"Charizard, use your Flamethrower. But try to go easy on it." Ash said.

As Charizard shot out a small fireball, Chikorita ducked down but the leaf on her head caught fire and it removed its vines from Charizard as it ran around but my eyes glowed yellow for a quick second to hear Chikorita but I wish I didn't.

" **Ah Casey it hurt's it hurt's return me to my ball Casey PLEASE"** Chikorita said through my mind while I used my powers making me cover my ears in pain not wanting to hear more of it's pain.

"Johnny are you ok?" Misty said as she noticed me covering my ears and closing my eyes tightly.

"Um yeah Misty I'm ok just a headache that's all nothing to worry about" I said not really wanting to tell her about my power as we all kept watching Chikorita run around before fainting.

"Chikorita is unable to battle! Ash wins the match!" Brock said.

Casey fell to her knees.

"I can't believe it was a total shutout. Chikorita, return." Casey said as she returned her Chikorita to its Pokeball.

"Cheer up; you gave it your best shot, Casey." Brock said.

"Yeah Casey you did really well but to be fair Ash did warn you that he had more experience then you" I said smiling at Casey.

"You played a great match. Especially for a rookie." Misty said

Misty's right. And now that's its over, let's shake and be friends." Ash said as he extended his hand out to Casey.

But the opposite of what Ash thought happened; Casey got up and ran off as she started crying.

"Hey guy's I'm going to go after Casey and make she's ok why don't you three see if you can cut her off" I said to Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Ok Johnny" Ash, Brock and Misty all said as they saw me run after Casey.

As I ran after Casey to try and catch up to her I started to call out her name as soon as that didn't work I kept walking finally I came towards a Baseball stadium.

"Well isn't this ironically funny I try to find a Pokémon trainer who loves baseball and instead I find a baseball stadium" I said as I walked into the Stadium and I find Brock and Misty sitting in the dugout while Ash and Casey are battling on the baseball field.

"Oh hey Johnny I'm glad you finally found us Casey wanted to challenge Ash again and he accepted" Misty said.

"Well that's good let's just hope ash doesn't use his Charizard" I said.

"This time, things are going to be different, Ash!" Exclaimed the Electabuzz fan.

"The only thing that's going to be different is that this time, you're going to wind up overdue!" Ash smirked and said.

"You're not going to beat me let me tell you something Mr. all star trainer don't think you're a hall of famer just because you beaten me one time" Casey said.

"Ya that's the spirit Casey" Brock said as he stood up with a fist pump as Misty and I looked at him in shock.

"Uh Brock aren't we suppose to be on Ash's side" Misty said.

"I usually root for the underdog because the underdog is usually Ash" Brock said.

"I didn't think of that destroy him Casey" Misty said as she stood up and cheered.

"Go Casey" Brock said as he raised his fist again to cheer.

"Come on Ash go easy on her ok no showing off" I said as Brock and Misty looked at me and wondered why I didn't cheer for Casey.

"Some friends they are at least Johnny is cheering for my side" Ash muttered to himself.

As Ash and Casey started their battle everything was going good but until machines started appearing on the field as the machines were heading for Ash's Pikachu and Casey's Chikorita.

They then ended up flying into the arms of 2 people and a cat Pokémon call Meowth that Brock and Misty had informed me that they were bad guys called Team Rocket who stole people's Pokémon.

"Wait a minute that Meowth can talk human and you can hear it" I said making Brock and Misty look confused at me.

"Of course that Meowth can talk human Johnny it's been like that since we first met them back in Kanto" Brock said.

"Are you sure you're ok Johnny first you say you got a headache after watching Charizard finished it's battle with Chikorita now you seem to be scared of knowing Meowth can talk human" Misty said trying to figure out why I'm so freaked out.

"Sorry I'm just confused on why that Meowth knows how to speak human cause nothing like that should be real" I said trying to keep Misty and Brock from asking anymore questions.

Meanwhile back with Ash and Casey as they rescued Pikachu and Chikorita from Team Rocket they decided they need to teach them a lesson.

"This is for trying to steal Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!" Casey said and with a swing of its leaf, Chikorita launched a few leaves at Team Rocket giving them cuts.

Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" Ash said as Pikachu leaped up in the air as he discharged a Thunderbolt attack on Team Rocket.

After Team Rocket got blasted away Casey, Ash, Misty, Brock and I all said our goodbyes as Casey went one way down the path and Ash, Brock, Misty and I all started to head our own path heading toward Cherrygrove City and getting even closer to Violet City for Ash and I's first Johto League Gym Badge.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3: A Sapping Ending

**CHAPTER: 3 A SAPPY ENDING**

 **This is my rebooted Pokémon OC story this is the first part of a long Saga this story and others like this story will take place in season 3 of Pokémon during the Johto episodes all the way through Hoenn, and Sinnoh and Unova and even Kalos and my OC character Johnny Titan will be going around these five regions along with Ash and his friends from Brock and Misty in Johto. May Max and Brock in Hoenn. Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh. To Iris and Cilan in Unova. And finally Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in Kalos. I do not own anything about Pokémon or the characters I only own my OC characters and the nicknames I give my Pokémon please review unless your rude then don't review but if you have nice things to say or helpful advice I'm all ears now with that out of the way let the story begin.**

Everybody wants to be a mas-ter  
everybody wants to show their skills  
everybody wants to get there fas-ter  
Make their way to the top of the hill

each time you try

Your gonna get a little bit bet-ter  
Each step you climb  
It's one more step up the ladder

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
Be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto

Everybody wants to make a statement  
Everybody needs to call their mark  
Stand alone in the victory circle  
Stick their claim where the music starts

Give it all you've got  
You can be the very best ever  
Take your best shot  
What you learn will come together

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in)  
It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude)  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Ohhh  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto!

"Today our heroes are headed for Violet City Gym where Ash and Johnny both hope to compete for their first Johto League Badge there strolling through a beautiful leafy forest but the scene is not all it seems" The narrator said as Ash, Brock, Misty and I all were walking through the forest until we all saw something.

"Hey that's weird the whole forest is green except for those trees their" Ash said as we all notice only half of the trees didn't have leaves on them.

"Yeah they don't have a single leave left on their branches" Misty said alittle sad.

"Yeah I wonder what happened and I wonder who caused this?" I said looking around the forest.

"The tree's don't look burnt and it's not fall yet so it's too early for the leaves to drop off" Brock said as he was studying the trees.

"Pikachu Pika" Pikachu said sadly but then he caught a look at something.

"What's out their Pikachu" Ash said looking at his Pikachu.

"Guys look over there" Brock said pointing toward something.

"Huh?" Ash said as he looked at what Brock was pointing to.

"What are they?" Misty said.

As we were looking at the giant tree we saw dark blue creatures on the tree as it looked like they were eating something off the tree.

"They're so creepy I just can't stand bug Pokémon" Misty said as I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Those are Heracross's there not only Bug type Pokémon but their also Fighting type Pokémon go ahead Ash look it up on your Pokedex" I said as Ash and I took out our Pokedex's.

" **Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favorite** **food** **is the fresh sap of leafy trees"** Both Ash's and I's Pokedex's said.

"I'm going to try to catch all those Heracross I can save the tree and get so neat Pokémon" Ash said as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.

"Hold it young man" A voice said.

"Huh" Ash said as he and I and Brock and Misty all turned around and saw a man wearing black boots white gloves an orange jumpsuit a helmet and a backpack.

"You're free to catch the Heracross if you like but if you do you might be responsible for causing more harm to this forest then you know" The man said looking at all of us.

"Who are you" Ash asked.

"My name is Woodruff I'm a ranger for the forest and wild life bureau" Woodruff said.

"My name's Ash" Ash said.

"And mine's Brock" Brock said.

"And my name's Misty" Misty said.

"And mines Johnny" I said.

"Well I imagine you all are experienced Pokémon Trainer's" Woodruff said.

"Yes" Ash said.

"Well I'm just starting out on my journey" I said.

"Well I'm sure you are eager to catch as many Heracross as you can but you might cause a great deal of damage to this forest if you do" Woodruff said.

"Really?" Ash said.

"It's important to understand how deltaic the balance of nature can be" Woodruff said.

"What do you mean?" Ash said still looking confused.

"To survive in this forest Butterfree need Heracross to live with them side by side" Woodruff said.

"How's that help the Butterfree" Ash said.

As all of us turned around to watch the Heracross open up the flow of honey and soon after the Butterfree eat the left over's.

"I see what you mean the Butterfree are too weak to dig into the trees" Ash said.

"They need the Heracross to start the sap flowing" Brock said.

"The Heracross eat their fill and the Butterfree lick the left over's everybody eats and everybody's happy" Ash said.

"I wouldn't be sure about that the Butterfree and the Heracross maybe helping each other but there hurting the forest" Misty said.

"Nature must be out of balance" Ash said looking up at Woodruff.

"I'm afraid the balance has been destroyed by a dangerous band of invaders" Woodruff said shocking all of us.

"What kind of invaders are they" Brock said.

"Pika" Pikachu said to himself as his ears twitched.

"Pikachu senses something" Ash said.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said as he started pointing toward the far distance.

"Oh no" Misty said in worry.

"Here they come" Brock said.

"And there moving kind of fast" I said.

"Aren't those Pinsir's" Ash said as he saw a group of Pinsir's coming toward the tree.

"Yes they are the invaders if they're not stopped they will suck the forest bone dry" Woodruff said shocking all of us.

"That's terrible" Ash said as the Pinsir's all climbed onto the tree and were scaring away the Butterfree and the Heracross.

"Knock it off Pinsir's go eat someplace else" Ash said in anger.

"Come on Heracross don't just sit there those Pinsir's will take your tree if you don't do something" Misty said as she was angry too.

"Fight back for your tree Heracross I know you can do it" I said as all the Heracross opened there wings and flew towards the Pinsir's.

"That's the spirit" Misty said as she cheered for the Heracross.

"Chase those Pinsir's out of their" Ash said as he too cheered for the Heracross. as the Heracross were about to attack they got scared of the Pinsir's and flew away.

"What happened why did all the Heracross bugged out and fly away" Misty said alittle said that the Heracross didn't fight back.

"Heracross could chase away those Pinsir's but their just too peaceful and friendly the Heracross would rather take off then stick around" Woodruff said.

"Sometimes that's a great Philosophy" Ash said.

"Yeah and you know all about Philosophy Ash" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah but if the Heracross don't fight off the Pinsir's all the tree's the Butterfree feed on will be destroyed" Brock said as he looked at the dead tree's.

"I agree with Brock if the Heracross keep letting the Pinsir's bully them then the Butterfree will go without food and the tree's will all die" I said but I heard Ash gasp in shock which made everyone look at him.

Ah looks like trouble" Ash said as we all looked up to see all the Pinsir's were surrounding a Butterfree but we also two Heracross with the Butterfree.

"Hey look theirs two Heracrosses with the Butterfree" I said as I pointed at the tree.

"It looks like those two Heracross are trying to protect that Butterfree that go left behind" Brock said.

"Yeah and look that second Heracross looks like it's injured" I said as one of the Heracross looked hurt while all the Pinsir's were attacking.

"Hey their ganging up on those two Heracross I got to do something to help it I choose you Bulbasaur" Ash said as he sent out Bulbasaur to help save the two Heracross.

"I agree with you Ash and I think I know a better way to save them" I said as I grabbed a long stick and ran and climbed the tree until I was between the group of Pinsir's and the two Heracross and the Butter free were behind.

"Johnny what are you doing" Misty said worried about my safety.

"What does it look like I'm doing Misty I'm saving these Heracross and the Butterfree. I said as I was twirling the stick around to block the Pinsir's attack.

"Ok Bulbasaur use your vine whip attack" Ash said.

"Bulba" Bulbasaur said as he used his vine whip attack to knock the Pinsir's off the tree while the Butterfree flew away leaving the injured Heracross and the other Heracross.

"Ok Heracross I want you to climb on my back your hurt badly I want to get you some help" I said as Heracross just looks at me confused.

"Hera" Heracross said looking confused.

"Heracross listen to me I can help you but you need to trust me" I said as my eyes glowed yellow.

" **But I'm scared"** Heracross said through my mind.

"It's ok to be scared Heracross but your injured and you need help" I said smiling at Heracross while my eyes kept glowing yellow.

" **Wait you're a speaker but how no human can"** Heracross said through my mind.

"It's something I don't like to talk about while others are watching" I said towards Heracross.

" **Oh then will we speak again when your alone"** Heracross said through my mind.

"Come on Heracross you can trust me please" I said as Heracross finally climbed on my back and we got off the tree and back to the other's as Brock came over to help.

"Here Johnny let me help you with Heracross" Brock said as he pulled out some Pokémon medicine to make Heracross feel better.

"Thanks Brock" I said as I looked back to see the other Heracross to shaken up to escape.

"Now the other Heracross is too tired to fly away" Brock said as he was still healing up the other Heracross.

"Quick Ash that other Heracross doesn't stand a chance against that army" Misty said.

Pikachu use thunderbolt attack" Ash said to his Pikachu.

"PIKACHU" Pikachu said as he shot a thunderbolt at the Pinsir's.

"Nice work" Ash said as Pikachu smiled back.

As the Pinsir's started to attack Pikachu but he kept dodging the attacks.

"Pikachu use your thunder" Ash said as Pikachu sent another bolt of thunder at the group of Pinsir's making them run away.

"Well that takes care of the Pinsir's how's Heracross doing Brock" I said looking at both Brock and Heracross.

"She's doing well now" Brock said as Heracross nodded her head.

"Wait that Heracross is female" Ash said shocked to learn that.

"Now Ash here I thought you were an experienced Pokémon trainer and yet you can't tell what gender a Pokémon is" I said as he gave me a look.

"Well what about you I bet you can't" Ash said as I rolled my eyes.

"Wrong Ash I can tell because a female Pikachu and a female Heracross have a heart shape on their tail or horn and since this Heracross has a heart shape on it's horn then it's females" I said making him frown.

"Come on you too don't fight were here for the Heracross remember" Misty said.

"Yeah your right you can come down now Heracross" Ash said as the other Heracross flew down and stood next to Pikachu and Bulbasaur.

"Hey look Heracross want's to thank Bulbasaur and Pikachu" Ash said but then we all noticed the second Heracross was trying to do something toward Bulbasaur.

"Yeah that's no thank you" I said.

"Guess again he's sucking out all of the pollen from Bulbasaur's bulb" Brock said.

As the second Heracross was still sucking pollen out of Bulbasaur's bulb making Bulbasaur get angry and he used his vine whip to slap Heracross around making Heracross land on his back.

"Heracross learned the hard that there's no free lunch" Brock said as Heracross was still lying on his back.

"I think we all got suckered in that other Heracross wasn't trying to protect Butterfree it was just hungry for more tree sap" Misty said.

"Maybe" Brock said agreeing with Misty.

"Ok who cares if Heracross was just trying to protect its own food it scared off the Pinsir's and now everything's back to normal isn't it" Ash said with a smile.

"I'm afraid it won't be long until those Pinsir's are all back" Woodruff said.

"What" Brock said turning to look at Woodruff?

"Why are they coming here?" Misty said confused.

"The Pinsir's and the Heracross have always lived together in peace because they each had their own forest but recently something has been driving the Pinsir's across the river from their forest to the Heracross forest I'm afraid I don't know why they are coming here Misty but if I found out maybe I can stop them" Woodruff said.

"It's a real bad situation" Brock said.

"No kidding" I said with my arms cross thinking of an answer.

"Yeah" Ash said.

"Oh well time to go" Misty said.

"We can't leave here now" Ash said turning to look at Misty.

"If we don't do something soon the whole forest could be destroyed" Brock said looking at Misty.

"Ash and Brock are right Misty we have to help save this forest" I said looking at Misty.

"Oh yeah right" Misty said alittle unsure of herself.

We'll do anything to help you save this forest if you let us" Ash said.

"Great then let's head for the Pinsir's forest" Woodruff said.

As we all headed out towards the Pinsir's forest we had to use Ash's Bulbasaur to cut down some vines that blocked our path.

"Ha see Woodruff were helping already" Ash said as we kept walking but we noticed that we were being followed by the two Heracross that Ash and I saved we all wondered why they kept following us.

"Don't look now but we got some company" Brock said as we all looked and saw the two Heracross that Ash and I saved.

I bet those two Heracross want Johnny and I to be their protectors" Ash said making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah I hardly think they want us as protectors Ash" I said but Ash ignored me.

"And I bet those Heracrosses want to be a nectar protector" Misty said as Ash's Bulbasaur stopped and turned back around and attacked the two Heracrosses to get them to stop following us.

"The path should be clear now Ash were through the thickest part of the woods" Woodruff said making us stop.

"Great take a rest Bulbasaur good job" Ash said as he returned his Bulbasaur into it's pokeball.

As we continued walking, we came across a bridge that looked to be broken.

"Wow look at how deep that canyon is" Misty said as we all looked down the canyon.

"Yes, it's quite a drop the Pinsir forest is on the other side of the river" Woodruff said.

"Do we have to climb all the way down and back up to get there" Ash said.

"I'm sure we don't need to do that Ash" I said.

"No lucky for us there's a rope bridge a little further up the river" Woodruff said.

As we walked a little bit further to the rope bridge, we were shocked to see that the rope bridge was destroyed.

"OH no I was just here a week ago and the bridge was fine" Woodruff said.

"Maybe it wore out and the ropes finally broke" Ash said.

"Hey look over there the Pinsir's have their own way across" Misty said as we watched a few Pinsir's jumping from tree to tree to get across.

"The Pinsir probably sliced up the bridge just to prove how nasty they are" Ash said.

"I don't know why would they take the time to do something like this" Brock said.

"Trust me guys it wasn't the Pinsir's they broke this bridge" I said as I watched Woodruff look over the broken ropes.

"It wasn't the Pinsir's they don't cut things like this these ropes were sawed up by a human" Woodruff said as he held up a piece of rope.

"Who would go and do that" Misty said.

"Must be someone who doesn't want anybody snooping around the Pinsir forest" Brock said.

"It's probably hunters or poachers or people wanting to hurt the forest" I said.

"Well there not going to stop us were going to that Pinsir forest no matter what" Ash said.

"But how do we get there" Brock said.

"Yeah how it's a long way down?" Misty said.

"There's just got to be a way to get across" Ash said as we all heard a weird sound and saw the two Heracross pushing a tree.

"Look at that hey were trying to save the forest and all you two can think about is drinking sap" Misty said glaring at the two Heracross.

"Misty, I don't think that's what there doing I think they want to help" I said.

"Johnny is right guys maybe were wrong maybe there trying to help maybe they got a plan" Brock said as we watched the two Heracross push over a big tree in the open space of the bridge.

"Well this helps us get across faster" I said as I climbed on to the tree.

"You see guys those two Heracross built us a bridge and now we can walk across" Ash said as Pikachu agreed.

As we all started to walk across, I noticed Misty wasn't moving.

Your nuts I'm not walking across this thing" Misty said as Togepi jumped from her arms and started to dance on the tree almost slipping off.

"Here Misty take my hand and I'll help you across ok" I said to Misty as I had gone back for her.

"Thanks Johnny" Misty said as she took my hand and I helped her cross the tree bridge.

"Hey you two Heracross aren't you both coming along" Ash said as we noticed that the two Heracross were drinking sap from the tree.

"I guess that's a no then" I said.

"I think those two Heracross knocked down that tree so they could knock down some sap" Misty said as we kept watching the two Heracross drink from the sap.

After we left the bridge, we kept walking towards the Pinsir forest getting closer to it.

"Those two Heracross are still following us" Ash said as we saw the two Heracross slowly walking behind us from a distance.

"They both probably think the four of us are saps" Misty said.

"Get ready we have to stay alert were almost to the Pinsir forest now" woodruff said.

"Oh great" Ash said.

"Oh, that's great lots more bug Pokémon" Misty said a little depressed as we kept walking but the two Heracross were still following us.

"Up there the tallest tree that's where the Pinsir's live" woodruff said as we all looked at the tall tree in amazement.

When we finally got to the Pinsir's forest and when we got near the tree where all the Pinsir's eat their own tree sap we discovered something shocking.

"Look up near the top it's a giant Pinsir" Ash said.

"Wow I didn't know Pinsir's got that big" Misty said.

"That's cause it's a fake Pinsir there's no way any Pinsir grows to that size" I said.

"Your right they don't but that's not a Pinsir it's some kind of robot that looks like one it's huge and it looks like it's made out of steel" Woodruff said as we got a closer look and saw that the giant Pinsir was a robot version.

"It's a monster" Ash said looking shocked.

"Who would build something that creepy" Misty said as we all started hearing laughing.

"Prepare for trouble while were in the woods" Jessie said as Team rocket started doing their motto.

"Make it double were up to no goods" James said.

"Too protect the world from devastation" Jessie said.

"To unite all people within our nation" James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" James said.

"Jessie" Jessie said introducing herself.

"James" James said introducing himself.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight right" James said.

"That's right" Meowth said as Team rocket finished there motto.

"Well there's the answer to your creepy question" Ash said.

"Yeah that's for sure and is the stupid motto really necessary I mean we already know who you guys are" I said.

"So, you're the ones responsible for that mechanical Pinsir" Woodruff said.

"That's right we found an ad in the back pages of popular Pokémon and we sent away for the plans" Meowth said.

"Tell them the story" Jessie said.

"We were hungry it seems like only yesterday but it was two days ago" Meowth said.

As he started telling us the story about how they came to find the Pinsir forest and how they planned on making a pancake place and using the honey instead of syrup but instead they planned to steal the sap make money of it but hearing about this food got some of us hungry.

"We decided the pancake house idea was a little to flippy to fly so we came up with a better idea and built our own mechanical Pinsir to suck up the sap in the forest" Meowth said as he laughed.

"Will use it to create a new tasty idea called rocket sauce" Jessie said.

"Then when we put the stuff in bottles and sale it at all night convenience stores" Meowth said.

"Will be dripping in money" James said as they all laughed and cheered about their idea.

"Now I get it the Pinsir invaded the Heracross forest to look for food because Team Rocket has been draining all there's away" Brock said.

"If they steal all the sap the whole forest could be destroyed" Misty said.

"This is exactly what happens when humans use nature selfishly and not thinking about there actions first" Woodruff said.

"That's right the Heracross and Pinsir got along fine till the three of you showed up here you want to get rich so you bring in your sucking machine and throw off the whole balance of nature" Ash said.

"Who cares about that the only balance we care about is the balance of our chequing account" Jessie said.

"This situation is about to get sticky" James said

"Lickitung I choose you" Jessie said as she threw her pokeball and this pink looking Pokémon with a long tongue came out.

"Victreebel I choose you" James said as a giant plant looking Pokémon came out making James run into the bushes.

"That's funny I wonder why Victreebel's not attacking me, hey you're eating all our profits you yellow belly sap sucker" James said again as Victreebel started to almost eat him making him scream and apologize.

"What are you doing your suppose to lick the twerps not the sap" Jessie said angrily as her Lickitung kept eating the sap.

"The real Pokémon are out to lunch this looks like a job for super Pinsir, This little suck bucket was made for collecting sap but it's a pretty mean crusher in a pinch" Meowth said as he used the box control to control the robot to attack us.

"I choose you Bulbasaur" Ash said as he threw his pokeball and out came his Bulbasaur.

"Bulba-Saur" Bulbasaur said.

"My turn go blaze" I said as I threw my pokeball and out came my Pokémon.

"Go Bulbasaur razor leaf attack" Ash said as Bulbasaur used it's razor leaf attack on the robot Pinsir but sadly it wasn't effective.

"Blaze go use ember" I said as my Pokémon used it's ember attack as it blasted fire onto the robot Pinsir but it was also not effective

"Bulbasaur and Blaze thought they could stop our Pinsir by putting it's petals to the metal and heating up metal" Meowth said.

"That was a good one" Jessie said.

"Hurry Bulbasaur use your vine whip" Ash said as his Bulbasaur used it's vine whip on the robot making it dizzy when It got spun.

"Now Blaze use headbutt" I said as my Pokémon used it's headbutt and hit the robot right after Bulbasaur spun it around making it fall on the ground.

"Your turn now Pikachu use thunder shock attack" Ash said as his Pikachu used it thunder shock but instead of causing damage it was powering up the robot.

"That's right fill it up Pikachu this thing will absorb electric attacks and when it get's enough stuff it will shock you right back let the bug juice flow" Meowth said as he made the robot Pinsir shock us using the absorb thunder shock attack from Pikachu as we dropped to the ground.

"That cut those saplings down to size" Jessie said.

"Zap them again, zap them again harder" James said cheering on for another zapping.

"Now we will show those twerps what it's like to have real power failure" Meowth said as he made the robot start walking toward us.

"It's coming this way what we do" Misty said a little scared.

"I don't know hope for a miracle" I said as the robot Pinsir was still coming towards us but that miracle happened when we saw the two Heracross that had been following us since we saved them.

"It's the two Heracross" Ash said as we kept watching the two Heracrosses keep the robot Pinsir from moving more.

"I guess this is our miracle thanks you two" I said as my eyes quickly flashed yellow meaning, I could hear them speak human in my mind.

" **No, we thank you and your friends you saved my brother and I back in our forests from those Pinsir's and now "your all helping bring peace back to the Pinsir forest"** The female Heracross said through my mind as the second Heracross spoke in my mind also.

" **Yes, my sister is right your all willing to save both ours and the Pinsir's forests you have given us courage so please let us help you and show this fake Pinsir who not to mess with"** The male Heracross said through my mind as we all watched the two Heracross still keeping the robot Pinsir from moving.

"Come on a mechanical Pinsir should be able to crush those two Heracrosses like a bug" Meowth said as the two Heracross kept holding the robot Pinsir until it started to push them back.

"Hang in there you both" Ash said.

"Yeah you can do it you too" I said cheering on the two Heracrosses as they got the motivation to push the robot Pinsir back.

"Keep pushing your doing great" Brock said.

"you both are our new heroes Heracross" Misty said making Brock look at Misty.

"I thought you hated all the bug Pokémon type Pokémon" Brock said.

"Those two Heracross aren't creepy you both go" Misty said shocking Brock.

"Come on guys if we hurry we can take that robot Pinsir's sap tank away" Ash said as we all helped out and started to take the sap tanks off the robot Pinsir.

"We got to stop them Meowth" Jessie said.

"Do something quick Meowth before they get away with our hard earn sap" James said.

"I'm trying to but this stupid stick is stuck" Meowth said as he tried moving the control sticks.

"Ugh give me that thing" Jessie said as she took the control from Meowth and started moving it around.

"Let me handle this Jessie" James said.

"Hey get your paws off I want to run it give it back" Meowth said as all three of them started to argue and fight over the control box until it broke.

"Ok we got all of the sap back Heracross and were ready to go" Ash said.

"Yeah so now you both can finish this fight and show this fake bug who they messed with" I said as both Heracrosses nodded their heads at us.

After that the two Heracrosses used their horns to slam the robot Pinsir over cause it to explode and send Team Rocket blasting off.

"Looks like Team Rocket is bugging off again" Meowth, Jessie and James all said as they flew off into the sky.

"Heracross" the two Heracross said as they cheered themselves for beating the giant robot.

"The two Heracross win the match" Ash said.

"Yeah way to become king and queen of the forest" I said smiling.

"you both are our heroes" Misty said.

"The Pinsir's" Ash said.

"Hey now that Team Rocket's gone the Pinsir are coming back" Brock said as all the Pinsir started to come out of hiding.

"Well you know what they say there's no place like home" Misty said.

"Yes, that's right Misty these Pinsir won't need to leave their habitat and the Pokémon can live in harmony" Woodruff said as we watched all the Pinsir and Heracross return to their trees and continue eating the sap.

"Now the Butterfree and the Heracross can now live in peace again here in their forest" Ash said.

"That's right Ash the trees are safe the balance of nature has been restored and things are back to the way they should be" Woodruff said as the two Heracross came towards us.

"You two Heracrosses were awesome you both stood up against the Pinsir and everything worked out perfectly" Ash said.

"You both were really brave Heracross and I take back all the creepy things I said bug Pokémon" Misty said as the two Heracross nodded their heads.

"You're a great Pokémon and will really miss you both" Ash said.

"Yeah you both take care of yourselves" I said as we waved goodbye to Woodruff and the Heracrosses.

As we went on our way toward Violet City but as we were walking we noticed we were being followed by both of the Heracross.

"Hey what are those two Heracross doing all the way out here?" Ash said confused.

"Where you two going aren't you both going to stay in the forest with your friends" Misty asked both of the Heracross as they just shook their heads no.

"Maybe they want to come along with us" Brock said.

Is that what you both want?" Ash said moving toward both of the Heracross.

"You both want to come with Ash and I?" I said as both Heracross nodded their heads yes.

"Well then here I come Heracross" Ash said as he threw his pokeball and he caught his Heracross making only the other Heracross alone.

So Johnny are you going to catch that other Heracross too" Brock said.

"Yeah but first I got to ask him if he wants to" I said making Ash Brock and Misty confused.

"Why are you going to ask?" Misty said.

"Oh I think I get it now you're going to do the same thing for Blaze right" Brock said with a smile.

As I walked toward the other Heracross I kneeled down at eye level so I could talk to her.

"So Heracross you want to come with me on my journey" I said with a smile as my eyes quickly glowed yellow.

" **Yes please** " Heracross said nodding his head excitedly.

"That's good but I should warn you it good get dangerous in some areas but you and I can survive it together right" I said as I stuck my hand out for Heracross.

" **I just took down a giant robot with my brother I think I can handle anything partner** " Heracross said with a look of determination as she shook my hand.

"Well then there's only two things left to do first you got have a name right I was thinking on calling you Scarab what do you think" I said.

" **I love it thank you partner** " Heracross said happy to be called Scarab.

"Then Scarab it is now for the second thing to do" I said as I pulled a Pokeball out of my belt and enlarged it and held in in my hand.

"Now Scarab once you agree you will be part of my team you and I will be friends no wait you and I will be family so you want to be a part of my family Scarab" I said with a smile.

" **Family sound wonderful I'll prove myself well** " Said as she was happy to be called part of my family that she touched the pokeball and got sucked inside making me smile.

"Well then Scarab welcome to my family" I said as I looked at the pokeball that had my newly named Heracross or Scarab inside of it.

After Ash and I got our new Pokémon we started to head back on the road towards Violet City for mine and Ash's first gym badge with a smile on my face with Blaze and my newly named Scarab at my side I couldn't wait to find out what other Pokémon will be on my team and part of my family.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Roll On Pokemon

**CHAPTER: 4 ROLL ON POKEMON**

 **This is my rebooted Pokémon OC story this is the first part of a long Saga this story and others like this story will take place in season 3 of Pokémon during the Johto episodes all the way through Hoenn, and Sinnoh and Unova and even Kalos and my OC character Johnny Titan will be going around these five regions along with Ash and his friends from Brock and Misty in Johto. May Max and Brock in Hoenn. Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh. To Iris and Cilan in Unova. And finally Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in Kalos. I do not own anything about Pokémon or the characters I only own my OC characters and the nicknames I give my Pokémon please review unless your rude then don't review but if you have nice things to say or helpful advice I'm all ears now with that out of the way let the story begin.**

"When we last left our heroes Ash Misty Brock and Johnny were still bound for Violet City but the road ahead is bound to have some ups and downs" The Narrator said as Ash Misty Brock and I were looking at the wonderful view of the mountains.

"Oh wow" Ash said as he saw the view of the mountains.

"Looking at that" Brock said as he too saw the view of the mountains.

"Amazing" I said looking at the view of the mountains.

"What a great view" Misty said as she saw the view of the mountains.

"It's going to be a nice hike through this valley" Brock said.

"Come on the sooner we get started the sooner we get to Violet City" Ash said.

As Ash said that we all heard a loud rumbling that started to shake the area making us back up abit to avoid fallen rocks.

"Great more adventure" Misty said.

"Well I guess we're off to a rocky start huh" Ash said.

"Really a rock pun I would of thought Brock would say the Rock Pun" I said looking at Ash.

"Let's get going before it happens again" Brock said as we all started to move.

Meanwhile up on top of a mountain cliff Team Rocket were huddled together in safety after fallen rocks came down just missing them.

"The rolling stones missed us" Jessie said as she stood up.

"I hate rocks that roll" James said as he stood up.

"I wouldn't mind if it was soft rock" Meowth said.

After Meowth said that more shaking happened cause a piece of the cliff to break off sending Team Rock falling making them land in the trees and get all tangled up.

"It's nice hanging out together" Meowth said all dazed and dizzy likes he was tangled up in vines.

"Maybe Meowth's plan isn't such a great idea after all" James said as he was tangled up in vines.

"A little falling rock can't stop us" Jessie says until a big boulder rock comes falling towards them.

Meanwhile back with Ash, Misty, Brock and I we were still walking through the valley on the right path until we all heard a sound.

"I heard something" Ash said as we moved slowly toward the sound we saw something.

"Guys it's a Pokémon" Misty said.

"Let's see what the Pokedex has to say" Ash said as both he and I pulled out our Pokedex's and pointed toward the wild Pokémon.

" **Donphan, the Armor Pokémon. With its strong tusks and tough skin, Donphan is known for its powerful** **Tackle** **attack. The length of Donphan's tusks indicates its level."** Both mine and Ash's Pokedex's said at the same time.

"Sounds good to me now I just gotta catch it" Ash said as he was holding a Pokeball.

"Just a second Ash" Brock said placing his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah" Ash said confused why Brock would stop him from catching a Pokémon.

"I think it's better if I capture this one" Brock said.

"Why do you say that?" Ash said confused.

"Just look at those tusks see how short they are compared to the ones in the Pokedex" Brock said

"Yeah so" Ash said.

"It's young so it needs a good breeder to help it grow and that should be me" Brock said.

"I'll help it grow" Ash said.

"Don't be selfish Ash think what is best for that Donphan" Brock said.

"I'm what's best for that Donphan" Ash said.

"Well I say I am" Brock said but was then cut off by Misty.

"Come on guys there's nothing really for you to fight over besides the Donphan is leaving" Misty said as she pointed to the Donphan that was now leaving.

"Wait" Brock said.

"Where are you going" Ash said.

"We can't let that Donphan get away Onix go Onix use your tackle attack" Brock said as he threw his pokeball and a big long rock snake creature appeared.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this" I said.

"Why do you say that Johnny?" Misty said confused.

"I don't know it's just a feeling I have" I said as my eyes started to glow which made me understand the Donphan.

As we watched Brock's Onix and that Donphan battle it looked like Donphan was winning.

"Oh no Onix" Brock said as he watched his Onix go flying.

" **Rochelle where are you help people are trying to hurt me Rochelle save me"** The young Donphan said through my mind making me cover my ears in pain.

"That was fast" Misty said amazed at see how fast Donphan was until she saw me covering my ears in pain.

"Johnny are you ok" Misty said looking at me in concern.

"No Misty I'm not Ash and Brock shouldn't be attacking that Donphan" I said

"You tried your best Onix better take your shot" Brock said as he returned his Onix to his Pokeball to rest.

"Ok I'll try something new I choose you Heracross now Heracross try a Tackle Attack now" Ash said as he chose his Heracross and Heracross went to attack.

As Ash's Heracross and the Donphan were battling it looked like Heracross was going to win.

"Ash seriously stop before something goes wrong really" I shouted at Ash but ignored me and kept battling.

"Quick stop that Donphan with a horn attack" Ash said as Heracross caught the spinning Donphan in his horn and slamming it into a tree.

"Great job it looks like it's getting tired Heracross one more attack and that should do it" Ash said as he was going to attack again but some girl stood in the way.

"That's enough" The random girl said "Donphan are you all right so you thought you could steal my Donphan I should turn you into Officer Jenny."

"Told you I had a bad feeling about this" I said whispering to Misty who nodded her head.

"Please Don't Miss we didn't know that Donphan belonged to you honest my friend and I thought it was wild isn't that right Brock hey Brock where'd he go" Ash said as he turned to look at Brock but only saw Misty and I.

"I tried; I tried to tell him your Donphan must belong to someone with rare talents and I can see I was right um what did you say your name was" Brock said as he flirted with the girl making Ash and Misty groan while I looked Confused.

"Hey Misty what is up with Brock?" I said looking at Misty.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about Johnny you see Brock over there will hit on any girl with a heartbeat that includes Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny don't worry you'll get use to it" Misty said explaining to me why Brock was acting weird.

"I didn't but it's Rochelle" The now named girl Rochelle said as she was a little weird out by Brock.

"Ah I won't keep you in suspense my name is Brock my what a beautiful necklace" Brock said still flirting with Rochelle.

"Um thank you it's amberite" Rochelle said.

"Ah amberite huh very appropriate" Brock said.

"Hey Brock what is Amberite anyway" Misty said.

'A gemstone Amberite is so precious it use to be wore by royalty just like gold or diamonds" Brock said.

"Cool" Ash said.

Awesome" I said looking at the Amberite necklace.

"I should go but please try not to catch anymore Donphan here because they belong to me" Rochelle said.

"Ok I won't but since you're a trainer how about you and I have a battle instead" Ash said eagerly to have a battle

"Thanks Ash but I think this little one has had enough battling for today come on let's go home now" Rochelle said and the baby Donphan agreed.

"Hey Rochelle how about tomorrow oh well it was worth a try" Ash said.

"Heracross" Ash's Heracross said as he was sent back inside his Pokeball

"You were great Heracross return don't you worry Heracross will win a real battle soon" Ash said as he sent his Heracross back into it's Pokeball.

"Well Ash did you learn your lesson not to try catching Pokémon that are other peoples" I said glaring at Ash.

"Yeah you were right Brock and I should have listened to you isn't that right Brock" Ash said only to not get a response from Brock.

"What a gem so absolutely priceless I never imagined such a treasure hidden in this valley never imagined anything so precious and beautiful" Brock said as he had hearts in his eyes.

"Um guys Brock is acting weird again" I said pointing to Brock as Ash and Misty sighed.

"It's just a rock" Ash said being clueless as ever.

"I think he means Rochelle" Misty said as Pikachu agreed.

Meanwhile in another part of the Valley Team Rocket were up to no good as they were wearing park ranger uniforms.

"I got things covered down here Jessie" James said.

"I'm on patrol up here" Jessie said.

"A Okay" Both Jessie and James said at the same time as they only stood afew inches from each other.

"Pipe down will you your going to ruin everything" Meowth said.

"What's wrong Meowth" Jessie said as she leapt off the hill she was on.

"Whoever said humans are the most intelligent creatures never met these two were wearing these Forest Ranger outfits so we can dig around. The valley and not attract attention we can look for that Amberite and no one will get suspicious and if we get enough of it we will be zillionaires" Meowth said.

"It's so valuable" James said excited.

"And it's so beautiful a gemstone so dazzling it's fit for a queen" Jessie said as she was excited too.

"Sounds good to me" James said.

"That is if we get enough of the stuff" Meowth said.

"Alright let's find some Amberite and get rich quick" Jessie said.

"Where do we start digging Meowth" James said.

"Were in luck because I found out there's one Garrity way to find Amberite I overheard two guys talking about the secret it was back at that rest stop up on the mountain when the two of you were taking a snooze." Meowth said.

As Meowth told Jessie and James about how he overheard two guys talking about how the only way to get Amberite is to get a Donphan and that there is a Donphan trainer who sells Amberite and uses her Donphan to sniff it out.

"What we got to do now is snoop around this valley until we find one of those Donphan" Meowth said.

"And then what?" Both Jessie and James said at the same time.

"Then it leads us to the Amberite and we land on easy street" Meowth said.

"Easy street here we come" Both Jessie and James said at the same time.

Meanwhile deep in the valleys Rochelle and her baby Donphan were training to find Amberite.

"Ready to try Donphan" Rochelle said to her baby Donphan.

"Donphan" Donphan said.

"Ok this is Amberite give it a sniff" Rochelle said as she let the baby Donphan smell the Amberite necklace around her neck.

After Donphan sniffed the Amberite necklace little fireworks went off in the sky making both Rochelle and Donphan look up to see three people in park ranger outfits.

"We just found ourselves a Donphan I think this is a course for celebration" Meowth said.

"Let's celebrate with some fireworks 1, 2, 3" James said as he fired off the fireworks.

"Let's see if this fireworks" Jessie said as she fired a net bazooka at Donphan capturing it.

"Donphan" Rochelle said worried for her Donphan.

"Will take real good care it" Meowth said making Rochelle worry more.

"DONPHAN" Rochelle screamed as she ran after the balloon.

"It feels good to finally do something totally one hundred percent perfect doesn't it guys" Meowth said.

"And we owe our success to the brilliant plan of our favorite Pokémon Meowth you're a genius Meowth" Jessie said.

"What's with the fan?" James said confused why Jessie would have a fan.

"It's for all this hot air" Jessie said as she laughed.

"Hello little Donphan let's get this show on the road start digging for that Amberite" Meowth said.

"Donphan" Donphan said as it shook its head no.

"You find those stones right now or I'll pack you up in your trunk you punk" Jessie said.

"Easy jess it's not going to help us if you scream at it maybe if we cuddle it with kindness it will lead us to the Amberite" James said as he brought a bunch of leaves for Donphan.

"Donphan" Donphan said confused.

"A smart little Pokémon like you deserves a little snack enjoy it Donphany" James said.

"Donphan, Donphan" Donphan said happily.

Meanwhile with Rochelle she was walking around calling out for her Donphan.

"Hello can you hear me sweetie please come back" Rochelle said as she called out for her Donphan.

"Rochelle" Misty said as she, Ash, Brock and I appeared walking up to Rochelle.

"Misty?" Rochelle said.

"What's the matter Rochelle what's wrong?" Misty said.

"It's obvious she can't be separated from me I heard you calling but I'm here now but don't worry Rochelle I'll never leave your side ever again" Brock said as he was flirting with Rochelle.

"Get real Romeo" Misty said as she pulled Brock away by his ear.

"Gotcha owe easy, easy I'm real, I'm real" Brock said as he was dragged away by the ear.

"Tell me did you happen to see anybody dressed in an orange jumpsuit" Rochelle said.

"No we haven't" Ash said to Rochelle.

"Yeah sorry can't say we have" I said to Rochelle.

"Please tell me if you do because they took my Donphan" Rochelle said almost in tears.

"Did you get a good look at them how many of them were there" Ash said.

"There was one guy one girl and one talking Meowth" Rochelle said making us gasp in shock.

"It's Team Rocket" Ash, Misty, Brock and I all said together.

Meanwhile back with Team Rocket the Donphan they stole was happily eating the bush.

"Isn't that cute Jessie Donphan really enjoying his shrub grub" James said.

"Maybe you would like a little Amberite for desert" Jessie said.

"Donphan" Donphan said as he kept on eating the pile of shrubs.

"Quit pigging out and find that Amberite" Jessie said in anger.

"Now, Now Donphan's almost finished Jess then I'm sure are little friend will be full and ready to find some right Donphan" James said looking at Donphan.

"Donphan" Donphan said as he stopped eating and now smelled something and walked off making Team Rocket follow him.

"Get ready guys wherever it stops we dig" Meowth said.

"We may get alittle dirty digging Jessie" James said.

"But will all be filthy rich" Jessie said Right as Donphan stopped.

"Donphan, Donphan" Donphan said looking at Team Rocket.

"It's here" James said.

"This must be the spot" Jessie said.

"The faster we dig the sooner we clean up" Meowth said as Jessie and James started digging.

"It won't be long now" James said.

"Till we hit pay dirt" Jessie said as her and James kept on digging.

"Donphan" Said as he just watched Team Rocket dig.

Meanwhile back with Ash, Misty, Brock, Rochelle and Myself. Brock decided to use his Zubat to try and track Rochelle's baby Donphan.

"No use guys it's not working" Brock said as his Zubat returned to him.

"Well that's not good" I said.

"Zubat's supersonic isn't working out here there's too many trees and the sound keeps getting deflected" Brock said.

"There's got to be some way for the Pokémon to find Donphan" Misty said as I noticed Rochelle looking determined.

After I noticed Rochelle looking determined I also noticed that she took a whistle out from her pocket and blew on it making a loud sound which followed by a rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Ash said confused.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

As the sound was getting closer we all saw many Donphan of many sizes running toward us.

"Her herd heard" Ash said in shock.

"Pika" Pikachu said just as shocked as Ash.

"Wow" I said amazed at seeing all the many Donphan.

"Good job you got here fast" Rochelle said to her herd of Donphan.

"Rochelle these Donphan don't all belong to you do they" Misty said.

"They do I train all of them to answer to this whistle" Rochelle said with a smile.

"Rochelle that's really impressive but why didn't the lost one come" Brock said looking at all the Donphan's

"Well unfortunately Team Rocket took my youngest Donphan I haven't had time to train it yet. Ok now go out there and find our friend" Rochelle said as all her Donphan's agreed.

Meanwhile back with Team Rocket they were still digging holes all over the place and now they were all tired and sore.

"I think we may have dug ourselves another hole and there's no Amberite in it" James said.

"Maybe something's wrong with Donphan's sniffer" Meowth said.

"Please find us some Amberite I know your nose knows where it is" James said with pleading eyes toward Donphan.

"Donphan Don" Donphan said looking at Team Rocket.

"Hey look it's got a whiff of something" James said.

"Donphan Don" Donphan said making Team Rocket confused.

As Team Rocket looked they saw a big herd of Donphan heading towards them.

"More Donphan" Jessie said.

"Oh no they must be this one's buddies" Meowth said.

"Well what are we going to do now" James said until a familiar voice was heard.

"There they are. Why is every time something rotten happens you three are always behind it" Ash said.

"Yeah you three are just pathetic " I said agreeing with Ash.

"When Team Rocket's around be prepared for trouble" Jessie said.

"Multiple by two and make it double" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation" Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie" Jessie said her name.

"James" James said his name.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight for Amberite" James said.

"Meowth that's right" Meowth said.

"Great now why don't you make this easy and give us back the Donphan and we all be on our way" Misty said.

"Hand it over you guys" Brock said while pointing at Team Rocket.

"Ah we aren't handing Donphan over to anybody not until it finds us some Amberite" Meowth said.

"How come?" Misty said confused.

"They must have taken my Donphan because they heard Donphan can be trained to find Amberite" Rochelle said explaining.

"I say we get rid of these pests and find that Amberite" Meowth said.

"Right let's do it Victreebel" James said as he threw his pokeball and out came Victreebel ready for battle.

"Get in there and battle Arbok" Jessie said and she threw her pokeball and out came Arbok ready for battle too.

"How many times do I have to tell you you're on my side?" James said as he ran around like a crazy person with his Victreebel attached to his head.

"Don't worry Rochelle I'll protect you from these three. Go Onix" Brock said as he threw his pokeball and out came a Onix.

"Victreebel wrap attack" James said as he gave his Pokémon a command to attack.

"Quick Onix Bind attack" Brock said as he gave his Pokémon a command to attack.

As the two Pokémon struggled to overpower one another.

"Victreebel use your sleep powder attack" James said toward his Pokémon.

As Victreebel used it's sleep powder attack on Onix causing it to let go of Victreebel and crash on the ground asleep.

"Onix no" Brock said as he watched his Onix fall to the ground and fall asleep.

"Now it's our turn Misty and Johnny" Ash said to both Misty and I.

"Will stop them" Misty said.

"Right let's do this" I said looking at Team Rocket.

"I choose you Heracross" Ash said as he threw his Pokeball and out came his Heracross.

"Poliwag I choose you" Misty said as she threw her Pokeball and out came her Poliwag.

"Ok Scarab come on out" I said as I sent out my Heracross who I named Scarab.

"They don't stand a chance against us" Jessie said with a smile as she was probably thinking that they could win.

"Were going to squash that squirt and muck those two bugs" James said.

"Will see about that, Poliwag use double slap Attack" Misty said as her Poliwag started slapping Victreebel.

"Now switch to bubble attack" Misty said as her Poliwag switched to shooting Victreebel with a bubble attack.

"Ah hey let go your squishing me go squish the two squirts will you" James said as his Victreebel got thrown towards him and he and his Pokémon both landed on Meowth.

"Ah you're crushing Meowth" Meowth said as he got crushed from James and Victreebel landing on him.

"Quick Heracross use Tackle attack" Ash said as his Heracross tackled Jessie's Arbok.

You use your Tackle attack also Scarab" I said as my eyes glowed allowing Scarab to talk in my mind.

" **Right partner"** Scarab said through my mind as she also Tackled Arbok.

"Not again" Jessie said as her Arbok got tossed towards her and land on top of her.

"Great job Heracross now use Horn attack" Ash said as his Heracross used it's horn to toss Team Rocket into their air balloon.

"Scarab you use brick break" I said to Scarab.

" **Right partner here I come snake face"** Scarab said as he used brick break to help fight Team Rocket.

"Ok Pikachu Thunderbolt attack now" Ash said.

.

"I can't believe this is happening" Jessie said.

"I don't know why" Meowth said.

"Just like every other day were getting blown away" James said.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again" Jessie, James and Meowth all said together as they got blasted into the air and was never seen again.

"I was worried about you I'm glad we're back together to" Rochelle said as she was hugging the baby Donphan.

"I guess you're pretty impressed by us" Brock said looking at Rochelle.

"Oh I am Brock you were all amazing but the one I fell in love with was Pikachu naturally" Rochelle said with a smile as Brock fell down in sadness making me laugh alittle.

"I wonder why Team Rocket couldn't make your Donphan find any Amberite" Misty said confused.

"I know why Donphan have to be trained to find it I just started teaching this one but it hasn't had enough practice to find Amberite on it's own yet" Rochelle said.

"Well as usual Team Rocket wind up with what they deserved" Ash said looking at Misty.

"Absolutely nothing" Misty said with a smile as she agreed with Ash.

"I have a feeling Team Rocket will never learn" I said with a grin.

"Maybe you would like to see demonstration on how the Donphan find Amberite" Rochelle said looking at all of us.

"Yeah that would be cool" Misty said as all of agreed.

After that Rochelle took us to a clearing where she was going to show us how her Donphan find Amberite.

"I'll use the Donphan that I've been with the longest because it has the most experience. Ok Donphan time to find some Amberite for us. That's right you remember this don't you. Ok go find it " Rochelle said. as she showed her Donphan the Amberite around her neck.

As the Donphan smelled the Amberite necklace it used it's nose to smell around.

"It looks like it's sniffing" Ash said watching the Donphan.

"I guess that's how they find the Amberite" Brock said as he too watched the Donphan as it walk away.

"It must have picked up the sent" Ash said.

As the Donphan ran towards the location of where it smelled and started rushing at the rock wall using head butt causing the ground to shake.

"That rockslide we were in must have come from a Donphan looking for Amberite" Misty said as we all agreed.

As the Donphan kept smashing it's head against the rock wall a piece of rock fell down and broke and revealed a small piece of Amberite.

"Well here's what Amberite looks like" Rochelle said showing us the small piece of Amberite in her hand.

"Wow it's so shiny and beautiful" Misty said looking at the Amberite.

"Um what do you do with all the Amberite after you find it Rochelle" Brock said.

"Lot's of artists and craft people live nearby they make their living making statues and jewelry from Amberite so they count on me to supplie it and luckily my Donphan are strong enough to find it" Rochelle said as she petted her Donphan.

"They sure are" Ash said.

"Ash, Johnny isn't there anything I can do to thank you both for helping me get my little Donphan back" Rochelle said as Ash and I started to smile.

"I know it would really help me get ready for the Johto League if you battled me with your Donphan what do you say?" Ash said looking at Rochelle.

"Yeah will both need to fight different kind of Pokémon in Johto to get stronger and to see what will need to improve in our battles" I said to Rochelle.

"I'd love to" Rochelle said agreeing to mine and Ash's battle request.

"Yeah would it be ok if you used those two right there with the big tucks" Ash said pointing to the two big Donphans right next to Rochelle.

"You got it" Rochelle said as her two Donphan nodded their heads in agreement.

As Ash and I and Rochelle and Brock and Misty all walked over to a nice big clearing to start the battle between Ash and me and Rochelle.

"Come on Ash you can win this one" Misty said cheering for Ash.

"Yeah Johnny do your best" Brock said cheering for me.

Yeah I choose you Heracross" Ash said as he threw his Pokeball and out came his Heracross ready for battle.

"Let's go Scarab" I said as I threw my Pokeball and out she came ready or battle also as my eyes glowed with my powers.

" **I'm ready to fight partner"** Scarab said as she looked ready to battle.

"Go my two Donphan both use Tackle Attack" Rochelle said as her two Donphan started charging at a fast pace running towards Ash's Heracross and my Scarab.

"Heracross use your endure. Ok now give it a toss" Ash said towards his Heracross and it prevented Donphan from moving and then using it's horn to toss Donphan into the air.

"Ok Scarab use brick break and stop that attack and use brick break again to push Donphan back" I said as I used my powers.

" **Ok partner time to stop this charging elephant"** Scarab said as she used her first brick break to stop Donphan from moving before using another brick break to push Donphan back.

"Nice recovery you two now show them your Roll Out attack both of you" Rochelle said towards her two Donphan as they both curled into a ball and started rolling around to try and hit Ash's Heracross and my Scarab.

"Heracross look out behind you" Ash said towards his Heracross but it was too late Heracross got knocked into a tree by one of the Donphan.

"Scarab fly above to dodge Donphn's attack and then dive down and use Horn attack full power" I said using my powers to talk with Scarab.

" **Right here I go full power horn attack time to end this battle"** Scarab said as she dodged the roll out attack and then used a powerful horn attack to end the battle.

"Way to go Johnny and Scarab" Misty said cheering me on.

"Heracross let's go this no time to stop for a snack" Ash said as his Heracross started drinking sap from a tree and not even paying attention to the battle.

"He's never said that before" Misty said.

As Heracross stopped eating sap from the tree and he got back in the battle right as Donphan started running towards him.

"now my two Donphan finish it off with your Tackle Attacks " Rochelle said as her two Donphan started running.

"Heracross use your head. Heracross throw it with your horn. Perfect" Ash said as his Heracross used it's horn again to toss first Donphan into the air.

"You do the same as Ash's Heracross ok Scarab" I said using my powers as Scarab used it's horn again to toss the second Donphan into the air.

" **Ok this will be for all the marbles"** Scarab said as she followed her brothers move and lifting the other Donphan into the air.

"Quick my two Donphan both of you turn it into a Roll Out. Now use Tackle Attack" Rochelle said to her two Donphan as they curled into a ball again and then started charging towards Ash's Heracross and my Scarab sending Ash's Heracross flying and hitting the ground hard but Scarab dodged.

"Good job dodging Donphan's attack Scarab" I said to Scarab with my powers.

" **Thanks partner this is fun"** Scarab said through my mind while she was feeling charged up.

"Heracross no. You sure put up a great battle" Ash said as he ran towards his Heracross to make sure it was ok.

"Especially against an two experienced Donphan like mine" Rochelle said.

"That's true we just need a little more training but even so we almost beat him right Heracross" Ash said as his Heracross nodded his head.

"Yeah but I think scarab enjoyed herself right" I said as Scarab nodded her head.

"You both did amazing you're both are two of the best teams and Heracross and Scarab are both strong" Rochelle said to Ash and I.

"It's only going to get stronger just you wait and see" Brock said.

"Brock's right" Misty said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"It takes time for a Pokémon to get to know it's trainer and become the best that it can be" Rochelle said.

"Don't you worry Heracross pretty soon you will be unbeatable" Ash said towards his Heracross.

"Same with you Scarab you will be the strongest bug" I said as Scarab hugged me.

After the battle was over the sun was starting to go down so we started to say goodbye to Rochelle and her Donphan.

"Bye guys and thanks again for your help" Rochelle said saying thanks to us for saving her Donphan and saying Goodbye aswell.

"Goodbye Rochelle and thank you to" Ash said as his Pikachu said goodbye as well.

"Yeah thanks for the practice battle we really needed it" I said.

"Hope we see you again" Misty said as Brock seemed to be crying for some odd reason.

As Ash and I along with Misty and Brock waved goodbye to Rochelle and her herd of Donphan we were now continuing on our way to Violet City.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
